The Far Side of Atmos
by number1stormhawksfan
Summary: This is about a girl who finds a surprising secret just over the tops of the mountains that she's known all her life. A secret that will change her life forever. Then, her friend shows up and things get a lot more complicated! Read and reveiw pleeze!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up!**

***********************************************************************

My name's Brooke, well, Brooklyn, and I live in Springsteen. It's a small town, but big compared to the towns near it. Nothing like Nesterfield, but it's really far away. Anyway, we live right by some mountains. It's very peaceful. Enough about that though. It's boring and everyone knows it!

Well, my two friends, Violet, Evoynne, and I love just strolling around town. We get a lot of tourists because of our view of the mountains. Of course, other towns have a view as well, but we have all the shows and shops.

Today was just like any other day. Violet, Evoynne, and I walked through town. I glanced at people walking around. "How do you like that guys hair?" I asked, pointing to a guy with black hair that stuck straight out from the back of his head. We burst out laughing. "Oh, shh! Here he comes!" Evoynne whisper-yelled. We covered our mouths as he walked by. Once he was out of earshot, we burst out laughing.

Violet looked around and turned back to us. "OMG, that girl over there has these crazy implants in her arm! Take a look!" She told us. Evoynne and I looked. She had alligator bumps! We laughed again. We had way too much fun with this stuff. Suddenly, an idea sprang to my head. "Hey! It's a three day weekend! Wanna explore the mountains?" I asked them. The shook their heads. "Superstitious." I muttered. "Fine. I'll go on my own." I said stubbornly. Evoynne sighed. "I guess I'll go with you." She said. "Well… good luck!" Violet told us. "Look, don't tell anyone we're climbing the mountains. I have my phone." I told her.

Let me tell you a bit about me. I have long, black hair with a pink streak. (Black and pink are the colour schemes with me.) I always wear black and pink things. Today, I'm wearing a black skirt with a bright, neon pink, sleeveless shirt. I always wear my top hat. It's black with a pink stripe. I love my top hat. I also usually wear high heels, unless I have to wear flats, then I wear Converse. I do have a favored dress. Short, black, with a big pink bow. Some people may find it tacky, I find it cute.

Evoynne looks almost exactly like me except her hair is weird. She has short pink hair with a black streak. She always wears pink and black things. Today, she's wearing a bright, neon pink pair of pants with a black T-shirt. She always wears a pink bow. She usually wears flats, unless there's a special occasion.

We set off toward the mountains. I pulled out my pink and black I-Phone 3G. I had my backpack with my laptop, CD's, and make-up. I always wear fairly heavy black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, and black lip stick. I also paint my nails with a pattern of pink, black, pink, black, ect.

Soon. We were at the foot of the mountains. Springsteen wasn't far from the mountains at all. I looked up one. It was a pretty long way up. Evoynne looked worried. "Come on. Let's go." I said. I started climbing. "Wait! Brooke, think about this! We don't have the equipment to climb this! We could die!" Evoynne told me. "We'll just go as far as we can without equipment. Then, we'll come back down." I told her. She sighed and we began to climb. It wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be. It was a different story for Evoynne, though. _I guess I'm just a natural. _I thought to myself. I smiled at the thought.

"Broke We have to turn back! I can't climb any farther!" Evoynne yelled to me. "You can! I'm gonna go a little but farther!" I yelled back to her. She yelled something else, but I didn't hear. I was too far ahead.

***********************************************************************

It was a couple of hours later when I finally reached the top of the mountain. I saw land beyond it. I gasped. _What is this? How did no one ever know about it?_ Suddenly, a bright, fast-moving light narrowly missed my head. I gasped and turned. There were people flying towards me on things that can only be described as personal airplanes with no roofs. I gasped. One reached out his arm and I was snatched away into the sky.

**That's the end of chapter one! This is my first fanfic and I'll gladly take critical comments, suggestions, and praises. I need at least one review to continue!**


	2. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up!**

**Also, I wanna give credit to two of my friends who helped me come up with names! THANK YOU!!!**

***********************************************************************

I twisted around to look at the person who had grabbed me. He was wearing red goggles. I couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" I demanded, outraged. I looked around. Suddenly, I screamed. I was, like, really, really high. I did NOT feel safe. "Where am I? What is this thing?" I asked. The person still didn't reply. He didn't make a sign that he even noticed that I was there.

I examined the airplane thing. It was read and grey, and had a symbol that looked like a vulture or some other kind of bird in the stage of curling into a ball. What was this? Where was I? I had never seen anything like this in my life. Was the government working on something new? If it was the government, why did they kidnap me? Was I under arrest? Did I do something wrong?

Many thoughts like these flew through my mind as we flew through the air. Then, the skies turned red, which really freaked me out because the skies don't usually turn red where I come from, you know?

Well, the guy landed and the airplane turned into a MOTORCYCLE! "Whoa! How did you do that? Wasn't that thing, like, an airplane thingy not too long ago?" I asked in amazement. The dude grabbed my arm and led me through a hallway.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Let go!" I yelled. He pushed me into a cell. I was under arrest! "Wait! I didn't do anything!" I yelled. The guard locked the cell. Two guards who looked exactly like him, (weird… clones?) stood guard outside the cell. "Where am I? The special prisoners place? What did I do?" I mumbled to myself.

I laid down on a hard bed. I groaned, but managed to fall asleep. I was exhausted from climbing the mountain.

***********************************************************************

When I woke up, I couldn't place where I was. Then, I remembered the events of the day before. Climbing the mountain, leaving Evoynne behind, getting arrested. A guard looked into the cell. He saw that I was awake and nudged the other guard, who appeared to be sleeping. I glared at them. "Now be a good birdie and come with us peacefully." One said.

They opened the gate and walked in. I could escape, but those spears that they had… I don't know what they do. I'd be risking my life. I decided to go quietly. I mean, lots of people question the government, but not that many people actually DO something about it. Like, no one sues the government. It just doesn't happen. I didn't do anything wrong and I'm sure they'll let me out when they figure that out.

I was led into a large, dark room. A girl stood at the head of it. She only looked maybe two years older than me. There was a man standing in the corner of the room. He turned when I was escorted in. The girl did not.

"Guards, you are dismissed." the girl said. She had an icy voice that chilled me to the bone. "And what do we have here?" She asked. She was directing the question at me, which sent a shiver down my spine. "I, I don't know." I said. She turned to me. I stepped back. This wasn't the government. "Care to explain yourself, then?" She asked. "Where am I? Did I die up in the mountains? Am I in hell?" I asked them. They looked at me strangely. "No." The girl finally answered. "Then… this must be Hunuo, after a volcano. Tough luck guys. Now, how did I get here…?" I asked. "You're not dead, and you're not… wherever you said!" The girl snapped. "So… where am I?" I asked. "You're in Cyclonia." She told me. "Cyclonia, Cyclonia… Nope, never heard of it." I told her. The man looked at me in surprise. "You've never heard of… Cyclonia?" He asked. I shook my head. "Never." I told him. "Where are you from?" the girl asked "Springsteen." I replied. Both the man and the girl stared at me. "There's no need to lie, now." The man said.

I was caught off guard. "Why would I be lying?" I asked. "Just admit it! You know who we are! You're just too scared to admit it!" The girl suddenly yelled. I widened my eyes. "Why would I be scared of this place? Where _am _I?" I demanded. "How amusing. She's getting angry." The man said. He and the girl laughed. "Let me tell you where you are. Your in Cyclonia, in the Atmos. Sound familiar?" She asked. I shook my head slowly.

"Dark Ace. You know what to ask the girl. Take her and ask her." The girl told the man, who was, apparently, known as Dark Ace. He nodded, bowed, and dragged me down the hall by my arm.

He took me into a room with two chairs. "Sit." He told me coldly. I sat down in one. He stayed standing. "Now… we'll start easy. Who are you?" He asked. "My name's Brooklyn, but I go by Brooke." I replied. "Okay, why were you on top of the mountains that lead to the far side of the Atmos? How did you get there by foot?" Dark Ace asked. "What's the far side of the Atmos? What's the Atmos?" I asked. "Let me start from the beginning." Dark Ace said, sighing.

"Atmos is the world you're in right now. It's short for atmosphere, which clearly makes sense. Cyclonia ruled it once. Cyclonia is the most powerful terra in the Atmos." Dark Ace began. "Now, let's not put politics into this." I told him. "I'm not. Ask anyone. Cyclonia really _is_ the most powerful terra in the Atmos. Anyway, a sky knight squadron was formed." dark Ace continued. I raised my hand. He looked at me, waiting for me to speak. "What's a sky knight squadron?" I asked. "Your really not from here. I have a lot of work to do, but let's sleep on it for tonight." He told me.

He escorted me back to my cell. "Wait. I have one more question." I told him. He turned to me. "Who was that girl in that room?" I asked. "That was Master Cyclonis, the queen of Cyclonia. May I emphasize _Master_ Cyclonis." He told me. "If your _so _evil, why are you giving me this tip?" I asked. "Because you're a rare case." Dark Ace told me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I like you, and I don't want you doing anything that would… upset… the master. I don't want you getting hurt." He told me. He walked off quickly, closing and locking my cell behind him. I stared after him.

I laid down and went t sleep with a smile on my face for the first time since I've come here.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Dark Ace woke me up. "I'm supposed to finish questioning you today." He told me. He led me back to the room and continued his explanation.

"A sky knight squadron is a group of people claiming to protect terras. Really, they just get in the way of our plans. Well, this new sky knight squadron was called the Storm Hawks. They were very troublesome for Cyclonia. They broke our grasp on the Atmos." A scowl crossed his face as he spoke of this. It seemed to make him quite angry. "They caused trouble for us for a couple of years, then Master Cyclonis decided that it had to stop. At this time, the Master Cyclonis you know wasn't the ruler of Cyclonia. Her mother was. I was part of the Storm Hawks when they planned to unite the entire Atmos and attack Cyclonia. The day before the attack, Master Cyclonis contacted me. She promised me a high ranking on the winning side if I could get rid of my team. I agreed."

This shocked me. _How could he have done something like that? Agree to kill your friends, practically your family? _Dark Ace continued. "The day of the battle, I took down the Storm Hawks, and Cyclonia won. I got my promised ranking as a general. Then, when the Master you know now took over, she promoted me to be the head talon commander, and her second in command. Now, another Storm Hawks squadron has surfaced, but not for long. If you ever happen to meet them, which I highly doubt you will because you're not going anywhere outside of Cyclonia or alone, don't get too attached to them."

"Okay. What's the far side of the Atmos?" I asked. "It's a part of the Atmos no one has ever explored. Now back to the question I asked yesterday, what were you doing on those mountains?" Dark Ace asked. I explained about climbing with Evoynne and her staying behind and me reaching the top. So… you're from the far side of the Atmos?" He asked with genuine interest. "It appears so." I told him. "And there are other people there you said?" He asked. "Yeah. A LOT of people." I told him. "Stay here." He said. He quickly walked off.

I had been waiting for about an hour when the doorknob to the door turned, and opened.

**********************************************************************

**That's chapter two! I tried making this one a little longer since my last one was so short. Hope you like! R&R! If I get enough reviews who want me to, I just might work the Storm Hawks into the next chapter, if you guys can convince me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up!**

**Also, I wanna give credit to two of my friends who helped me come up with names! THANK YOU!!!**

***********************************************************************

I held my breath when the doorknob turned and the door opened. A boy with red hair looked in. He looked me up and down quickly. Then, he asked, "You're not a Cyclonian, are you? You're their new prisoner." I nodded, then demanded, "Who the hell are you? I'm not ready to meet anyone else from this new world today." "New world?" The boy asked. "Who…the hell…are…you?" I demanded. "Oh, um, my name's Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks. I'm here to save y…" I interrupted him. "Storm Hawks?" I asked. He nodded. "So you're the one who gives Cyclonia so much trouble." I commented, smiling. "Uh-huh. Well, let me help you get out of here, then you can explain to my team and I who you are." He offered. "Okay. This place is boring anyways." I said. We slipped quietly out the door.

We looked down the hall. Then, we listened for footsteps. "Coast is clear." I whispered. He nodded. I followed him silently down the hallway. We stopped at the corner and looked around it. There were two guards talking. "How do we get rid of them?" I whispered under my breath. "Like this." Aerrow said. He ran forward and took out both the guards. He pulled them to the room I was in and locked them in. "There. That should keep them busy." He said, dusting himself off. "Nice." I said approvingly. We went down to the other hallway.

We were close to the hanger bay when we heard footsteps, heading our way. I gasped. Aerrow looked quickly around. He pulled me into an old storage closet. "Ew! Dust, spider webs, and cobwebs!" I whisper-yelled. "Shh!" Aerrow whispered. "If I see a spider, I'm screaming." I whispered. "You wouldn't dare, now shut up!" Aerrow whispered. I quieted and looked through the crack of the door. Aerrow did the same. Dark Ace! We held our breath. He passed and turned down the hallway we had come from. Aerrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Outside of the closet, I whispered, "We have to hurry. He was going back to my room. I know it!" Aerrow nodded. We ran to the hanger bay, which was surprisingly empty. A girl with tan skin met us. "Nice job with the talons, Piper." Aerrow told her. "Thanks. Is this the girl that the Cyclonians took?" She asked. Aerrow nodded. Suddenly, an alarm went off. A voice came across the intercom. "The foreign prisoner has escaped! Get her!" It was Dark Ace's angry voice. "Hurry!" Piper yelled. We all ran. "You can ride with me." She told me. I nodded.

Outside, Piper, Aerrow, and I snuck along the outer edge of Cyclonia. Everyone was on high alert, looking for me. Aerrow and Piper dropped down to a ledge below us. I followed. Aerrow grabbed my arm so that I wouldn't slip. "Thanks." I told him. There was another motorcycle/airplane thing, and a scooter thing. "What are those things called?" I asked. "Well, the motorcycle's a skimmer, and the scooter is a heliscooter." Aerrow explained. "Oh." I said. "Let's get out of here guys!" Piper yelled. I climbed onto her ride behind her and we flew rapidly off.

Luckily, we made it out of Cyclonia without anyone seeing us. "I guess their guard's lacking." I said. "It is a little strange for them not to give a bigger fight. Do you think they're up to something?" Piper asked. "I don't know. You're right though. It's not like them to let a prisoner go so easily. Especially one that they really want." Aerrow said. "They really wanted me?" I asked. "Yeah. You were their treasure." Piper told me. "Yay. I'm wanted." I said dully. I saw a ship up ahead. It didn't look like any kind of airborne vehicle that I've seen before. "What is _that?_" I asked. "That's our ship, the Condor." Aerrow explained. "Oh, wow." I said, amazed. These people were way more high-tech than the people from Springsteen are. Aerrow and Piper landed in the hanger bay of the ship. I got off Piper's heliscooter and looked around. Everything was so… strange. "Uh, why don't you come with us to the main room of the ship to meet the team?" Aerrow offered. I looked at him and nodded my head once.

The main room was really cool! It was all glass basically. The windows were really, really huge! "Oh, wow." I whispered. "What's so amazing about it?" A blonde boy asked. "I've never seen anything like it!" I exclaimed. Don't get me wrong, ships, piloting, and shit like that is not at all my thing. I don't know a thing about it. Still, what would your reaction be if you saw something so out of your world?

"What do you mean by you've never seen anything like it?" The boy asked, as if I was mental. "Don't push it, Blondie. Who are you?" I asked. Aerrow looked relieved that I didn't cuss the boy out, like I had done him. "The name's Finn. I'm sure you've heard of me." He told me. "Finn, Finn. Nope. Never heard of you." I told him, smiling. The rest of the team laughed. "Yeah, well… You must not be in the know." He fired back. "Whatever." I said.

"Anyway, yeah, that's Finn. That's Junko." Aerrow told me. He indicated to a grayish/brownish thing. I smiled at him. "It's a pleasure." I told him. "Junko's a wallop, if you don't know." Aerrow informed me, seeing the look of slight confusion on my face. "Why wouldn't she know…?" Junko began. Aerrow shot him a warning glance.

"I'm Stork." This green guy said. He had green skin and black hair. "I'm a Merb." He told me. I smiled. This blue rabbit/dog looking thing crawled up to me and squawked. "This is Radarr, my co-pilot." Aerrow explained. _That thing is smart enough to be a co-pilot? Dammit! It's smarter than me! They're going to thing I'm the most ridiculous case!_

"Why don't you explain to us where you're from and how the Cyclonians got you and why the Dark Ace was so interested in you and why he called you foreign…" I interrupted Aerrow saying, "Whoa! Slow down! One question at a time!" _Dark Ace is _the _Dark Ace? Well, it makes more since than just Dark Ace… _"Okay. Sorry. Let's sit down." Aerrow suggested. I sat. Finn scooted next to me. I stepped on his toe. He took the message and moved over a bit.

"Where are you from?" Aerrow asked. "Here we go again." I muttered. "What?" Aerrow asked. "This is, like, the second or third time I've been questioned." I explained. "So anything you tell us, the Cyclonians know?" Piper asked. "It depends what you ask me. The Dark Ace spent a lot of time explaining the Atmos to me." I told them. "Okay, back to the question." Aerrow pushed. Usually, that would have made me mad, but I let it go. I mean, he _did_ save me. "I'm from, according to the Dark Ace, the far side of Atmos." I told them. The entire room was silent. "What's it like?" Piper asked. I smiled and pulled out my laptop. "What's that?" Piper asked, excited. "It's a laptop, like, a portable computer." I explained. "What's a computer?" Junko asked. My mouth dropped open. I explained what a computer was.

"Wow. So, what were you gonna show us on your laptop?" Piper asked. I opened up a map of my world and showed it to them. "What's all that blue?" Finn asked. "It's an ocean." I told him. "Kind of like Terra Tropica except it's like that everywhere." Piper told him. "Awesome! Where's the best place to catch waves?" Finn asked. "Here, in Cali. The Pacifica Ocean has huge waves." I told him. I opened up my photo shop. "Here's some pics." I told them. "You have pictures!?" Piper exclaimed.

Piper looked through my pictures. Everyone gathered around my laptop. I let them look at it for a little while. They gave it back and Aerrow fired off another question. "How did the Cyclonians get you?" He asked. "I was climbing the mountains when a talon grabbed me out of the sky." I told him. "Why were the Cyclonians by the barriers in the first place?" Aerrow wondered out loud. "Do you think they were trying to get over to the far side?" Piper asked. "Maybe. That must be why they wanted you." He told me. "Brooke." I said. "Thanks." He said. "Well, that means that they're going to come for her." Piper said. "What?" I asked. "I think they have a plan forming and you're right in the middle of it. They don't give up on their plans easily, so they'll most likely going to attack and try to get you back." Aerrow told me.

"We need to get somewhere where the Cyclonians won't find us, at least until we find a way to get Brooke back home." Aerrow told his team. "How about Terra Xoam?" Stork asked. ***For those who don't know, Terra Xoam is where the Forbidden City was located.*** "Perfect." Aerrow told him. The ship flew off. I pulled out my laptop. "Wow! It's a miracle!" I exclaimed. "What?" Piper asked. "I get a signal here!" I said, laughing. I composed an e-mail to Evoynne and Violet.

Hey guys! You'll never believe where I am! I'm on the other side of the mountains! Idk when I'll be back! Assure my parents that I'm fine, if they even care. Tell them I went camping. They'll believe that. OK! Love you guys! ttyl!

I sent the message. "You must be tired. Can I get you a room to sleep in?" Junko offered. "Sure." I said. I followed him down the hall. "So… you guys all live on this ship?" I asked him. "Yeah." He told me. He opened a door. "Here's your room. It's not great because it's a guest room." He told me. "It's fine. All I need is a bed." I said. "Okay. I guess I'll let you sleep." He told me. "Thanks. Tell everyone else I said thanks too, for everything." I added, smiling. Junko nodded and left. I laid down in the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning. _Why did I wake up so suddenly. I was having a dream about… I don't remember. _Suddenly, the ship shook violently. "That's what woke me up." I muttered. I stood up and held on to the bedpost as the ship shook again. My door slammed open and I yelped in surprise. "Sorry." Piper told me. "What's going on?" I asked. "We're under attack." She told me. She pulled me out of the room and into the main room. "We thought you'd be safer in here with us, just in case they got in." Aerrow told me.

The ship shook again. Finn and Junko were shooting at a huge ship. Finn hit an engine. "Chicka-cha!" He yelled. The cruiser could still fly with that one engine missing. "Try to hit another one Finn! Preferably on the same side, but I think anything will work!" Aerrow called to him. Finn hit another engine and the cruiser fell out of the sky. A bunch of talons jumped out and activated parachutes, but a bunch of skimmers flew out of the ship too.

"Dark Ace." Aerrow announced. Let's go guys. Piper and Stork, stay with Brooke." Aerrow instructed. Aerrow, Finn, Junko, and Radarr ran to the hanger bay and took off. He flew straight toward the Dark Ace. I turned to Piper. "So, Aerrow and the Dark Ace kind of have a mortal enemy thing going?" I asked her. "Exactly." Piper told me, smiling at my way to make their rivalry sound funny.

The ship shook again. "What…?" Piper began. "There's another cruiser!" Stork yelled. "Se up the automatic cannons!" Piper called. Stork pressed a button and cannons began firing. "We're not doing anything to this one!" Stork yelled. "Let's get out of here Stork." Piper said. She radioed Aerrow. "Aerrow, the Condor is backing out. We're getting pounded!" Piper told him. "Get somewhere safe!" Aerrow yelled. "Terra Tropica!" Piper yelled.

We landed on Terra Tropica. Piper and I left the ship to hide. We had a single radio. "They'll call us when they're ready to come back, but we have to keep you safe." Piper told me. We ran to a cave and sat down. "How did you know that this was here?" I asked. "Luck." Piper said. I laughed. "Give it up to the leprechaun!" I joked. "What?" piper asked. "Never mind." I said. I had to remember that jokes that would make Evoynne, Violet, and I crack up won't be understood here.

We heard the radio crackle on. "We know that you have the girl, Storm Hawk. Hand her over to Cyclonia! We're tracing your radio at this very moment so you might as well give up." The Dark Ace's voice came across the machine. "Do we have enough food and water to last us?" Piper asked me. "I think." I told her. "Good. Chances are, we won't be seeing the team in a while." She said. She stood up and left the radio. "We can't let them track us." Piper explained. We ran out of the cave.

We ran quickly through the forest. We heard footsteps ahead of us. We froze and jumped into the bushes. The talons walked right past us. They posted a guard in the area. "If we get enough guards on the terra, someone will have to find them. They can't leave. They don't have their radio." the Dark Ace commanded. All the talons left except for one.

Piper and I exchanged worried glances. How would we get out of here? We backed up and the talon looked our way. He started walking toward us. We jumped up and ran off. We heard the talon radio everyone else and begin to run after us.

Piper and I kept running until a figure stepped in front of us. "Where do you think you're going?" The Dark Ace asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I only own my OC's!

I would also like to thank Gatomon Fan 7 and Helliexx for reviewing so consistently! THANK YOU!

***************************************************************************

**Piper and I gasped as we looked into the blood red eyes of the Dark Ace. The angry blood red eyes, may I add. The Dark Ace pointed his sword at us. **_**What the hell? Is he going to slice our heads off? Gawd! **_**For the first time, I was actually beginning to wonder if I was dreaming. "Piper." I breathed. "What?" She replied. "Pinch me." I whispered. "Why?" She asked. "Just fucking do it!" I snapped. She pinched me. "Shit. I was really hoping that that would work." I said.**

**The Dark Ace lifted his sword. Piper pushed me away from her and jumped up. A ball of red energy missed her by inches. She landed to where the Dark Ace was closer to me than she was. He turned his glance to me. "Piper!" I yelled. **_**Would he hurt me? **_

**A few talons gathered around Piper and I. I glared at them. Piper stood. She looked at me and mouthed one, simple word. **_**Run.**_** I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face. What about her? **_**Go.**_** She mouthed, glaring at me harshly. She shot a blast of energy at the talons. They spread apart and were distracted. I jumped up and ran between the gap. **

"**Get her you idiots!" The Dark Ace yelled at the talons. "I am so stealth!" I yelled back at them, laughing. I ran into someone and screamed. "Aerrow! YOU SCARED THE MOTHER-FUCKING HELL OUT OF ME!" I yelled. "Calm down! Where's Piper?" Aerrow asked. "I wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me! She told me to just run and keep going!" I told him. "So she's still with the Cyclonians?" He asked me. "I don't know. I think a lot of them followed me." I told him. Right on cue, almost all the Cyclonians who had Piper and I surrounded ran into view of Aerrow and I. **

**Aerrow shoved me behind him. He pulled out double energy blades. They lit up. I gasped. He glanced at me. "What the hell are those?" I asked, fear clear in my voice, to my annoyance. "Later." Aerrow sighed. The Dark Ace approached us. Aerrow went into battle stance. He pushed me back farther. The Dark Ace put his weapon away and held his hands up. **

"**I have a deal to make." He stated. "What?" Aerrow asked cautiously. "The girl for your little girlfriend." He said, gesturing to me. **_**Me for Piper?**_** Aerrow turned to me with a glare at the Dark Ace. "Aerrow, it's okay. You can trade me for Piper. I know you love her." I told him. "No. I…" Aerrow started before I interrupted. "No, it really is okay. Love is more important than anything." I told him. "Wait." He told me. He turned back to the Dark Ace. "Will you hurt Brooke?" He asked. The Dark Ace smiled. "Of course not. She is the most important thing to ever happen to Cyclonia. No one will even let her get a paper cut." He assured Aerrow. Aerrow turned back to me. I nodded.**

**Aerrow sighed. "Fine." he said. The talons pushed Piper to the Dark Ace. The Dark Ace took my wrist and Aerrow took Piper's. "Aerrow." Piper whispered. I smiled at them. I mouthed these exact words to them. **_**Love is the most powerful thing in the universe.**_** They understood and smiled sadly at me. The Dark Ace tugged on my arm and forced me to walk away with him. **

**The talons had their staffs out. I was scowling. Oh, how I hated him. Suddenly, the Dark Ace was knocked away from me. The talons instantly went into a battle poise. I felt a hand take my wrist. The person kicked the talons away from me. We ran off. I looked to see who it was. **

**It was a girl with purple hair. She looked a few ears older than Aerrow. "Who are you?" I asked while we were running. "My name is Starling. Do you not know me?" She asked in an English accent. "I'm not from here." I told her. "Ah, yes, of course. The Storm Hawks said you weren't from around here. They didn't explain much else." The girl told me. "Did the Storm Hawks ask you to rescue me?" I asked her. "Yes. I didn't make a deal with the Cyclonians." She said. We kept running. "Want me to explain everything?" I asked her. "Please." She said. I did explain, but I'm sure you don't want to hear the story AGAIN so I'll save my fingers! **

**The Condor was in sight. Yes! Not this time Cyclonians! We ran on. "Go Stork!" Aerrow yelled, just as we ran into the room. "Brooke! You risked your life to save mine!" Piper exclaimed, hugging me. "You know what I say." I said. "Yeah. We know." Aerrow said. "You seem happy." I said, sarcastically. "You seem sarcastic." He fired back. "Me? Sarcastic? Nooooo. I never noticed." I replied. Sarcastically, I must add. **

"**What's wrong Aerrow?" Piper asked. "You really don't get that by handing yourself over to the Cyclonians, you could have doomed our entire world, do you?" Aerrow demanded. "It seems like you would be happy! I did it **_**all **_**for you guys!" I fired. "Aerrow. Cool it!" Piper snapped. "Thanks for helping us, Starling." Piper said, turning to Starling. "No problem. This is quite an interesting girl. Keep her safe." Starling said. She left.**

**By now, it was dark. "Why don't you rest? You've had a long day." Piper told me. I went to my room and fell asleep almost immediately for the second night in a row. This Atmos stuff is doing wonders for my sleeping!**

****************************************************************************

**Woke up really late the next morning. I glanced at the clock. 1:00 p.m.! I quickly got up, got dressed, and brushed my hair. I walked into the main room of the ship. "Morning, er, afternoon, sleeping beauty." Finn teased. "Why didn't you guys wake me up? I could've slept the whole day away!" I exclaimed. "We were going to… but you've had a pretty rough last few days, so we let you sleep. You've been pretty wiped these last few nights." Piper told me. "Oh. Okay. Thanks." I said, quietly. **

"**Are you okay?" Junko asked. "I don't know." I replied. "What's wrong?" Piper asked. "I, I guess I'm just not used to being in such a… weird place." I said. "How is the Atmos weird?" Aerrow demanded. "It just is to me, okay?" I snapped.**

**I spun on my heel and walked back to my room. **_**If Aerrow's going to act like that, I'll just stay in my room all day. I don't feel like being pushed around today.**_** I sat on my bed and pulled out my computer. I opened it and searched the word Atmos**. This is what came up.

**ATMOS ENERGY**

_How can this place be real?_ I tried something else. **The Storm Hawks**

**STORM HAWKS- WIKIPEDIA, THE FREE ENCYCLOPIDIA **

I decided to look at that. _Storm Hawks is a TV show back in Springsteen. These are all the characters of a TV show! I have to tell everyone when I get back that the show Storm Hawks is real! Wait! What am I thinking? I'll get put in a mental hospital fir saying that an animated TV show is real. Gotta remember my social life. Oh, great. I'm talking to myself. Well, in my head I am. _

"Might as well talk out loud if I'm going to talk to myself." I said. A bird flew to my window. "Hi, birdie." I said. "Shit. Now I'm talking to birds. I really am insane." I said. The bird flew off. "So much for company. Wait! I have a whole group of people in a room just down the hall from here! Why am I not talking to them? I don't know! Who cares? I'm insane!" I told myself. I tear ran down my face.

"You're not insane." A voice said. I gasped and turned to see Aerrow. "How long were you there?" I asked. "Long enough." he said. "great." I muttered. "Listen, I'm sorry I got so upset if that's what has you down, but at this moment, you're the person in the Atmos that the Cyclonians would kill to get their hands on. I don't want you to rush into things and I want you t be careful. They could really hurt you, and they're not afraid to once they have your knowledge. That is exactly why you can't tell them anything else. They already know a lot. Enough that they can and will hurt you to get the rest of the information. If you died from their abuse, they already have enough knowledge to get to the far side and capture someone else." Aerrow told me.

I sighed. "You know that bird that you were talking to?" Aerrow asked. "If you're gonna make fun of me, just shut the hell up, okay? I was upset!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to make fun of you." Aerrow assured me. "Oh. What, then?" I asked. "That bird, it was one of the guardians of Atmos." He told me. "What are they?" I asked. "They're the ones who chose us to be the new Storm Hawks." He told me. "What did they want?" I asked. "I'm not sure." He told me. "Well, that was useless." I said. "I think they may know something that we don't." He told me. "Like what?" I asked. "Maybe how to get you back home." He told me.

I froze at the mention of home. "We have to find them! Maybe I can get back home and the Cyclonians would stop following me and I could see my friends again…" "Wait." Aerrow interrupted me. I stopped. He sighed and sat down beside me. "What?" I asked, worried. "I don't know when you'll be able to return home, but I doubt that it will be any time soon. The Cyclonians are watching you, and I'm worried that they would follow you home and get all the things in your world to use against us." He told me. I was silent. "But that doesn't mean I'm right. Who knows what will happen in the future." He quickly assured me. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. I don't feel well." I told Aerrow. "Okay. Sleep well, then." He told me.

I cried myself to sleep.

***********************************************************************

I woke up in the middle of the night. "Oh yeah. This is why I don't sleep in the day." I muttered. I sat up and got out my laptop. I got on a game web site to play some games. Of course, I had ear buds with me, so I plugged them in.

"Brooke?" I heard someone asked. I gasped, yanked the ear buds out of my ears, and looked at my door to see Piper. "Oh, Piper. You scared me." I told her. "Sorry. Can I come in?" She asked. "Yeah. What are you doing up?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep. Honestly, I was a little worried about you." She told me. "Why?" I asked. "You slept all day. Aerrow told me you were really homesick. It must be awful to be so far away from your home with people you don't know trying to get to you." She said. "Yeah." I said. _My Gawd! You are not helping at all!_

Piper yawned. "Are you convinced that I'm okay now? You seem tired." I told her, trying to smile. "Hm. What gave you that idea? Yeah, I guess I'll turn in. Night." She told me. "Night." I told her. _Maybe I should fall asleep before I become nocturnal. _I closed my eyes and, surprisingly, fell asleep again.

************************************************************************

I awoke, this time at a normal time, and got out of bed. I quickly dressed and walked into the main room of the ship. Everyone was quiet. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No." Aerrow said quickly. A little too quickly. "Piper?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Finn? Junko? Stork? Radarr? Someone? Is it something about me? If it is, I have every right to know what it is." I said. "The Cyclonians are having other sky knights and squadrons hunt for you." Finn told me. "Why are the other sky knights listening to them?" I asked, fear thick in my voice. "They are threatening to destroy terras." Aerrow told me.

"No! Gawd, the entire Atmos must HATE me! I've caused so much trouble." I said. "YOU haven't done anything at all. It's the Cyclonians." Junko argued. "Still! If I had just listened to Evoynne and turned back on the mountains…" I stopped. _What a way to be known in the Atmos. That girl who brings nothing but trouble wherever she goes._ "It's really not at all your fault." Piper told me. "You know, you're probably right." I said. "We are. Now, we need to find some way to stop the Cyclonians. Any ideas?" Aerrow asked.

"What if I snuck into Cyclonia and figured out how to stop them from the inside." I offered. "No way. Way, way, way too dangerous." Stork said. "I mean, you guys could give me instructions to follow. I could even get you guys some valuable info. I'm pretty good at sneaking around unnoticed, if I may say so myself." I told them. "That's way too dangerous for you and the entire Atmos. Cyclonia is on high alert looking for you." Aerrow said. I glared at him. He didn't know just how invisible I could be when I wanted to.

"Even if we were to consider it, how would we get you in?" Piper asked. "A Cyclonian battle airship. There are tons of those, right? Well, I sneak onto one that's heading for Cyclonia, then, I can sneak off and go anywhere I want to in Cyclonia." I told them. "It wouldn't be that easy." Junko told me. "I know, but it'll work. I can feel it." I said. Everyone looked to Aerrow. "Don't you trust me?" I asked. Aerrow sighed. "Fine. But we have to make the plan more secure." He said. "No problem! I'll help you guys and we can come up with the most perfect plan EVER!" Piper exclaimed, enthusiastically.

We spent the next two hours straight working on the plan. "I made dinner." Junko announced. Aerrow and Piper glanced at each other nervously. "Go on. We're almost done." Aerrow told him. "What?" I whispered to them. "Junko makes the worst food ever. Usually I cook, but we must have lost track of time." Piper whispered. "When Junko cooks, everyone pretends to eat and then eats extra snacks in their room later that night, but I doubt you have any food with you." Aerrow said. I shook my head. "She can share with me. Just follow our lead." Piper told me. Piper, Aerrow, and I left the room.

Dinner was quite an ordeal. "Dinner is served." Junko announced. He began chowing down. I looked at Pipe rand Aerrow. They were secretly putting their food in the plants beside them. Aerrow nodded towards one beside me. I nodded. I began slipping mine in there too. Right after my food was gone, something on one of the plates jumped up and ran at me. I screamed bloody murder. "What the hell is it? Get it off!" I yelled. Junko quickly pulled it away from me and ate it. I felt my hair and winced. Slimy. "Yeah. I'm just gonna go… wash my hair. I'll be traumatized for a few months. Don't bother me. Just kidding about the last part." I left to go wash my hair.

I quickly got the slime out of my hair and walked back into the main room. "Sorry!" Junko immediately kneeled in front of me. "Um, it's okay?" I told him. "I know how annoyed girls get about their hair. Finn told me all about it!" Junko cried. "Who takes advice from _Finn_?" I asked. "Junko and Finn are best friends." Piper told me. "What do you mean, 'who takes advice from me?'" Finn demanded. "I mean that you don't seem like the type to give good advice." I fired. Piper giggled. "See, Finn? It's all too easy to tell." She said. We laughed. Aerrow smiled. "You just don't have very good luck with girls, do you Finn?" Aerrow asked. Piper and I started laughing harder. "Dude! You're a traitor!" Finn yelled. By now, the entire team was laughing, all except for Stork. "Hey! What's up with you?" I asked him. He screamed. "Oops! Sorry!" I yelled. He glared.

"Maybe it's time to turn in. We have a big day tomorrow." Aerrow suggested. "Amen!" I yelled. They stared at me, confused. "Never mind." I grumbled.

***********************************************************************

I woke up. Today was the day. The day that I was sneaking into Cyclonia. I quickly dressed and brushed my hair. I walked into the main room of the ship. "Are you ready?" Aerrow asked. "Yep." I told him, taking the energy bar that Finn handed me. "Want to go over the plan one more time?" Piper asked. "Nope. I got it." I told her, biting off a piece of the energy bar. "Okay then. Here we go." Stork announced.

It wasn't too long before we were flying into Cyclonia through the wastelands. They hovered under a pipe. I jumped out. "Good luck." Piper told me. Aerrow tossed me a radio. "Don't hesitate to call for help." He told me. I nodded. "Thanks." I told them.

I ran through the halls of Cyclonia. I'd been here more in a week than most Atmosians were in their entire lives! I snuck right outside Cyclonis' lab door. She wasn't in there. It was too quiet. Where was she, then? If anyone was gonna see me, it was her. I heard heels clacking down the hallway, coming this way. "Found her." I muttered.

************************************************************************

**Oooooh. Another cliffhanger. I bet those are getting annoying. Too bad. I'm not gonna stop! ****J I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can, but I've had a lot of homework from school, so be patient! Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I only own my OC's!

I would also like to thank Gatomon Fan 7 and Helliexx for reviewing so consistently! THANK YOU!

***************************************************************************

**I glanced quickly around to try and find a place to hide from Cyclonis. She was coming fast. There was only one place to go. Her lab. I took a deep breath and ran in. No talons were guarding it, thankfully. They must have been with her. I looked around. I hid behind a statue, in it's shadows. I held my breath. If anyone would see me, it would be her. I had to be very, very careful.**

"Brooke? How's it going?" Aerrow asked through the radio. "Shh! I can't be all stealth if you talk!" I hissed quietly. "Sor…" Aerrow began before I interrupted him saying, "Shut the hell up!" He didn't talk anymore thankfully, because at that moment, Master Cyclonis walked into her lab. _Oh shit! Maybe she's leaving. I can only hope._

Cyclonis began working on her machine. _Just my luck. She's gonna be working in here. Probably for a few hours, knowing my luck._ I almost sighed, but caught myself and covered my mouth. The radio produced some static when Master Cyclonis turned the machine on. I gasped under my hand.

Master Cyclonis looked up from her machine. She looked around. She pressed a button and the radio went crazy. I put the radio down and moved carefully through the shadows. I was on the other side of the room when Cyclonis found the radio. "Guards!" She yelled, outraged. Two guards ran in. "Yes, Master Cyclonis?" They asked. "There's someone in here! Find them!" She commanded.

The guards began looking. She, herself, headed my way. I didn't have a radio to help me out of this one! She walked into the shadows. She was only a few feet away from me. I held my breath. _Oh my Gawd! She's gonna find me!_ I held my breath. She took out a crystal. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. Maybe I'll go easier on you if you give yourself up." She cooed. I slowly backed up.

"Okay, then. Looks like we're doing this the hard way." She said. She activated the crystal. I broke into a run. There were no shadows. I ran out the door. _Did she see me?_ I ran into a supply closet. "Dark Ace!" Cyclonis yelled, running past my hiding spot. I waited. Guards were patrolling everywhere. They went up and down the hall every minute or so. _There's no way I'm ever gonna get out of this. Absolutely no way._

***********************************************************************

It had been half an hour since the last guard came through. I should've run for it, but I was too scared. I heard footsteps. _My chance is gone now. _The Dark Ace walked through the hallway. He stopped outside the supply closet. "Brooke? If you come out, we promise not to hurt you. we're going to find you anyway so you might as well stop hiding." He called. I held my breath.

He left eventually. I was exhausted. It must be night. I lay down on the floor. _How uncomfortable is this? How unsafe is this? I can't help it… I'm already drifting…_

************************************************************************

I woke up. I couldn't tell what time it was. I wasn't in the supply closet anymore. _Where am I?_ I sat up. I looked around. I was still in Cyclonia, in a prison cell. _Oh shit! Oh my Gawd! No! Please, please, please! There's no way that they caught me? Why did I fall asleep?_

While I was having a panic attack, someone entered, unnoticed by me. "Hello, Brooke. How delightful to see you again." I recognized the Dark Ace's voice. I flinched and turned. "Why did you run away from us?" He asked, acting like the subject made him sad. He laughed, mockingly. "So who took you away from us? The Storm Hawks?" He asked.

I looked at him quizzically. "I see from your face that I must be right." He said. I nodded hesitantly. "Well, then. We'll be killing two birds with one stone." He said. I flinched when he said, killing. He noticed. "No worries. We won't be killing you." He told me. I could almost hear him think, _At least, not yet._

A rebellious streak crossed my emotions. "At least not yet." I muttered, looking at him. "We don't plan on killing you at all, as long as you behave." He told me. I bit my tongue and gritted my teeth. _If I don't talk, maybe he won't hurt me. I should ask what he wants with me. He'll just love that. _"What do you want with me?" asked, following my instincts.

"We want your knowledge of the far side. Maybe you could even get us there…?" He hinted me on. "I doubt it Anyway, if I let you in, you'll take over and hurt my friends." I told him. "What if we gave you some control?" He asked. "No. Anyway, that's not really your deal to make, now is it?" I demanded. "Getting feisty, are we?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips. I glared at him.

"Why don't you just let me go? Then, I can go home and you can sneak after me." I said, sarcastically. "Actually, that's not a half bad plan. Has some holes, but we can fix that." He said thoughtfully. "You can't be taking me seriously. Just so you know, I don't even know how to get home." I told him. "We could help you." He offered. "But you'd have to repay us." He added. "No thank you. I already have help." I told him. "The Storm Hawks? They have six, compared to our army of millions. Who is bound to find it first?" He asked.

"You guys. But I'd rather take longer than betray everyone in my world and this world." I told him. "I don't see what you're special bond with all these people is." The Dark Ace said. "You must not understand honor very well then." I shot. "Don't even start talking like that. It makes you sound like a Rex Guardian." He told me. "What's a Rex Guardian?" I asked.

_If I can keep him distracted long enough, then the Storm Hawks will figure out that something's happened._ "Never mind. Master Cyclonis wanted to see you." He said. He pulled me up by my arm. He pulled me down the hall. I tensed to struggle, but I decided against it.

We entered Cyclonis' lab. "Ah, Brooke. Are you the one who was in my lab earlier today?" She asked. _Hmm… I wonder…_ "No. Why would I be in your lab?" I asked. "If you weren't sneaking around my lab, then why were you hiding in a supply closet when we found you?" She asked, keeping her back turned to me. "I snuck into Cyclonia, I admit it, but then, the guards started searching the place, and I thought that I'd been spotted so I hid." I explained. _Thank you, teachers from school. Lying comes so naturally after convincing you that I didn't do something that I did. _

"Hm. Then, do you know who _was_ in my lab? I could've sworn that when my Soul Crystal lit up the room I saw you. Or maybe you have a twin?" She was on to me. "I ran past your lab by accident. Maybe that's when you saw me." I said. _Smooth as ever._ "Did you happen to see who was in my lab. They would've ran right in front of you." She said. "I couldn't really see the person that well, I mean, I was kinda running for my life here." I told her.

The Dark Ace elbowed me. _Don't be rude!_ He mouthed. I glared at him, but obeyed. Master Cyclonis narrowed her eyes slightly when he elbowed me, but said nothing. "She was asleep when I found her, if that is at all helpful." The Dark Ace put in. "So… You'd been here for a while. Which means you couldn't have just run past my door by accident." She said. _Why does she have to be smart?_ "So… that brings us to the earlier question. What were you doing in my lab, and here in general?" She asked. "Well, to tell the truth, I'm not for sure what I'm doing here. I left the Storm Hawks and I guess I got lost and wandered here. Then, I realized too late where I was when you walked in. I was all, 'Oh my Gawd, I'm in _Cyclonia_. Shit.'" I said, with a laugh.

"Amazing how you can laugh in a time when you're helpless." Master Cyclonis said. "Oh, I'm far from helpless." I said. I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Oh shit!_ "What do you mean by that?" Master Cyclonis asked. "I don't know. Just being stupid again, as usual. You might wanna get used to it." I told her. The Dark Ace elbowed me again. _BEHAVE! _He mouthed, angrily. _Oh, big mistake there, dude! No one tells me what to do! _

"Stop elbowing me!" I snapped. "I can see that someone's a little cranky today." Master Cyclonis said. "I am jot! Wouldn't you get mad if someone kept elbowing me you?" I demanded. The Dark Ace elbowed me. I glared at him and took a deep breath. "Take her back to her cell. We'll get some answers tomorrow." She said, walking to her machine. "Master. May she have the room next to mine. She's going to be in just as bad of a mood as she's in now if she doesn't get some good rest. You must remember, she is but a child." The Dark Ace asked. I opened my mouth to deny being a child but he mouthed, _Don't ruin this for yourself._

"Are you getting soft on me, Dark Ace?" Master Cyclonis asked. He didn't answer. She sighed and said, "I don't see why she can't have a room, but keep a close eye on her. I'll have one of the talons change the lock to where it locks on the outside. I'll also have a door installed between your rooms, just in case." She said. "Thank you, Master. I'm sure she'll be mentally able to give answers to your questions in no time." He assured her.

"Are you saying I'm mentally _disable?_" I demanded. "No! Just, come on!" The Dark Ace snapped. I walked out with him. "When did you develop such an attitude?" He demanded. "I always had one. It doesn't work when I'm nervous, though. Thanks for getting me a real room, by the way." I told him. "Don't think too much about it." He told me. When we reached the room, the lock was already installed and the door was almost done. "Gawd. You guys really take construction seriously. Nice." I complimented.

"Well, construction is the main thing the talons do." The Dark Ace explained. "It sounds like my world, except we kill things to build things." I said, rolling my eyes. "What do you mean?" The Dark Ace asked. "If there are trees and we want to build something there, bye-bye trees. We, well, they, don't respect nature at all. There are a select few who do. Personally, I love animals, but I also like big cities. I'm 50/50." I explained.

"What kind of things do you build?" The Dark Ace asked. "Buildings mainly. Restaurants, hotels, and other things." I told him. "What other things, other than buildings, did you build?" The Dark Ace asked. "Statues, monuments, things like that." I told him. My eye lids drooped. _I must've not slept long._ "Um, I'll let you rest. Try to give Master Cyclonis some information tomorrow." He told me. I nodded. I laid in the bed and drifted into la la land.

********************************************************************

**This chapter was shorter than my others, but I'm hitting a writers block. You got to see Brooke being difficult! Gotta be worth it! Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'm also gonna add more characters, so if you want me to use a character of yours just tell me**

**Name, age, position (sky knight, pilot, navigator, ect.), gender, description of what character looks like.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I only own my OC's! **

********************************************************************

I woke up, and freaked. _Where am I? Oh my Gawd, how did I get here. _Then, I remembered the day before. _Oh yeah. I wonder if I'm a natural blonde… Wait! Focus!_ I sat up and looked around the room. I just figured that the door was locked. "Well now what am I supposed to do? Sit here?" I muttered. _Yes. _"Oh, shut up. Wait. I'm talking to myself." I stated… To myself.

_Why am I so out of it?_ I saw a glass of water beside my bed. Then, I remembered. _Last night, the Dark Ace came and woke me up to give me a glass of water. _I quickly picked up the glass. I ran my fingers along the bottom. There was a trace of powder there. "They drugged me!" I exclaimed. _Was it to get me to talk easier? _

"Wait. Brooke! Stop talking to yourself! Wait! Stop it!" I whisper-yelled. I hadn't noticed the door open. "So… You've officially gone insane, I suppose." I jumped at the voice and fell out of the bed. I turned to see Finn. "Yeah. I think I did." I told him. He helped me up. Dizziness swept over me. I stumbled and Finn supported me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice slurring. "We figured that when you'd been gone for three or four days, you were in trouble." Finn explained. "Cyclonis got my radio." I told him. "Speaking of Master Cyclonis, let's get out of here before she finds us. Aerrow, Piper, Radarr, and Junko are fighting off talons. I don't think I could fight with you in the shape your in. Can you walk?" He asked.

"Maybe." I told him. He let go of me and I took a step… And fell. He helped me up. "Let's go." He said. We walked down the hall. He was supporting me. Even the smallest step was so exhausting! _At least no talons have found us… _"Not so fast!" Someone yelled. _Hey, speak of the devil. _It was a talon. Finn held his crossbow in one hand, and supported me the best he could with the other. He shot the talon and knocked him out cold.

Finn and I made it to the Condor. Finn got the radio. "I got her. She's on the ship." He said into it. "Put her onto bed rest." Aerrow commanded. "Got it." Finn said. He turned to me. "Well, you heard him." He said. He led me to my room. I laid down and was out in a second because of the strange powder the Cyclonians had given me.

************************************************************************

When I woke up, I immediately had a head ache. I groaned. It felt like a hangover. _Why did they drug me in the first place? What were they planning to do with me?_ I sat up, and the room spun. I immediately laid back down. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My head was pounding. My door opened. Piper entered. She smiled. "You're awake!" She exclaimed. The sudden noise made my head pound harder. "Ow…" I moaned. "Oh, sorry." Piper whispered.

She walked over to my bedside. "What did the Cyclonians do to me?" I asked her, annoyed. "They drugged you." She told me. "I know that, but why?" I asked. "I have a feeling that it was to make you give up your information easier." She explained. "I wouldn't have been able to take them talking." I told her. _I can't even think straight with this shit. _

I still couldn't sit up. I still had my eyes closed. "I think they were going to ask you in your sleep, and see if you would talk to them while you were asleep. Most do talk while they're in a sleep due to being drugged." Piper explained. Suddenly, I felt her touch my forehead. I flinched. "Sorry." She told me. "You're getting a fever. Let me get you some fever reducer and some water." She told me, standing up. "Okay. Thank you." I told her. She left, which gave me time to just think.

_They're quite a bit more intelligent than I thought they were. I'll never be able to get rid of them on my own. I can't outsmart them. Well, then again, who CAN I outsmart? No one. Who can outsmart ME? Anyone. _I laughed quietly. One of my friends and I had always said we both blonder than blonde, whether the world saw it or not. I laughed again, thinking about home.

"I'm back. Here. Take this tablet and then drink some water. You'll feel good as new in no time at all." She assured me. I did as I was told. At that moment, Aerrow entered. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. "Pretty much how anyone feels after they've been kidnapped and drugged." I said testily. Aerrow smiled. "I guess I should've figured." He said.

"I gave her fever reducers and some water." Piper told him. "Good. You'll need all your strength." He said, turning to me. "Why?" piper and I both asked. "We're not attacking the Cyclonians, Aerrow." piper added. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about them attacking us when Brooke's still weak. They know that this would be the best time because there is absolutely no way she could defend herself." Aerrow explained.

"Okay. Brooke, get some rest. You'll need it. We're gonna find a place to hide where no one will find us, so don't worry." Piper told me. "Don't have to tell me twice." I joked. Piper and Aerrow left. I dozed again, to a drug induced sleep.

************************************************************************

I woke up hours later. I felt so much better. I sat up. _Nothing's spinning!_ I smiled in relief. No permanent damage. _Well, duh there's no permanent damage._ I got out of bed and changed clothes.

I walked into the main room of the Condor. "Look guys! Brooke's alive!" Fin yelled. "Oh ha ha. That was hilarious.' I said sarcastically. "You're being sarcastic again! You're better!" Aerrow exclaimed. "Don't even get me started. I do feel a lot better.' I told them, smiling. "This is a big improvement from those two days ago. You couldn't even sit up, let alone stand and walk." piper told me. "Two days ago? Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Aerrow told me. "Fever reducers put you out for an extremely long time. It just makes you vulnerable to mind worms. You should be tested." Stork told me. "I'm almost positive that I don't have mind worms, whatever they are." I told Stork, smiling. "Oh, sure! That's how it always starts! We're doomed!" Stork cried. "I don't have any fucking mind worms!" I yelled, trying not to laugh. _We're doomed! Doomed! Hah hah. _

Aerrow noticed me trying not to smile and burst out laughing. Then, I lost it and began to laugh as well. "What is it?" Piper asked. "We're doomed!" I mocked, laughing. Piper giggled. "I guess you've never heard one of his rants. This is a memorable day." Piper told me. "Just wait until the first time we scare him." Finn said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I laughed and shrugged him off.

Just then, the ship shook. "Cyclonians." Stork told us. "Aw man! Always ruining my fun." I said, pouting. _Why am I in such a good mood? _Aerrow left to get on his skimmer. "Can I come?" I asked him. "I don't know…" Aerrow told me. "Come on! I'll be all careful and shit." I told him. Piper smiled. "Fine. Be careful." Aerrow told me. "Okay. Scream when necessary, and a couple of times when not. Got it." I joked.

On Aerrow's skimmer, he asked, " Why are you in such a good mood today?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's just a good day." I told him. _I gotta feeling, that today's gonna be a good day, that today's gonna be a god day, that today's gonna be a good, good day. Man, I love that song. Oh, shit. Aerrow's talking to me! _"What?" I asked him. "I said, you're in a better mood than you've ever been in since we met you." He told me.

He turned to the battle. "Tell me when to scream." I joked. "Don't." He told me, laughing a little. The Dark Ace flew up to us. He looked at me. I waved. "How did you recover so fast?" He asked. Aerrow and the Dark ace were circling. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." I told him. Aerrow laughed. "High five!" I yelled. Aerrow looked confused. I took his hand and hit it. "that's a high five. Get used to it. This is an air five. Hey! Hit the air!" I yelled at the Dark Ace. He shook his head, looking confused.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled. He did it. I hit the air too. "Yeah! Air five." I said. "Oh my God. No one escapes your happiness today. Not even the guy who's kidnapped you twice." Aerrow told me. "Eh. I don't hold a grudge too well." I told him. "Well now, if we're done talking…" The Dark Ace said. He suddenly flew toward us. Aerrow swerved out of the way. He pulled out his swords. He jumped up and did this awesome move.

I gaped. "What the hell was that?" I asked him. The Lightning Claw, my special move." He explained. "Well, it missed." I told him. "I know." He told me. We circled around to face the Dark Ace. He did something that looked similar to Aerrow's special move, but with only one sword. Aerrow put up a shield. "That was the Dark Ace's special move?" I asked. Aerrow nodded. "What's it called?" I asked. "No clue. I don't talk to him that often." He told me. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty understandable." I said, nodding.

The Dark Ace seemed annoyed with me and Aerrow stopping to talk so much. "This ends now!" He yelled, flying toward us. He hit Aerrow's skimmer. I fell. Junko caught me. "Gotcha." he told me. I was shaking. _That was _the_ most terrifying thing ever. The Cyclonians really will kill me if I don't listen to them. _This was the first time that I'd accepted that fact. I never really thought the Cyclonians would actually hurt me. They need my information.

The Dark Ace swerved toward Junko and I. _Should I just let him take me. I don't deal with pain well._ I didn't know what to do. "Junko. He's gonna make me go with him." I said. "No he's not. We'll keep you safe." Junko told me. "He'll kill me if I don't! Either kill me or hurt me, and I don't deal with pain well." I told him. I saw the Dark Ace smile slightly. He'd finally figured out how to get to me.

I shivered. He pulled out his sword. _Holy shit! Fuck! _"Junko!" I screamed. Junko flew away fast. We drove over to Aerrow, who took me. "Work on Snipe." He told Junko. Junko nodded and left us with the Dark Ace. "Brooke, I'll make you a deal. If you come with me _right now_, then you won't be hurt at all. That's a promise." He told me. _Take the offer!_ Aerrow saw me considering it. The Dark Ace's smile grew wider.

"No!" Aerrow yelled at me. I looked at him, then back at the Dark Ace, then to the Dark ace's sword. Fear crossed my face. "Why are you even considering letting him take you?" Aerrow demanded. "Can't you see, Aerrow? I've put her against one of her worst fears. Pain." The dark Ace told Aerrow. Aerrow turned back to me. "No, Brooke. He won't hurt you. We won't let him. You don't have to be scared of him. He can't get to you." Aerrow quickly began trying to reassure me. "Brooke! Don't underestimate me. I have ways to get to you!" the dark Ace threatened.

I felt tears well in my eyes. "You have one more minute to decide." The Dark Ace told me. Piper flew up to us. "Piper! Talk some sense into this girl!" Aerrow told her. He explained everything as quickly as he could. "Brooke, no!" Piper yelled. _Do it! Do it! He won't hurt you if you just go with him. Simple as that. You won't go through pain, that means that he'll take care of you!_ The little voice in my head was screaming at me. I took a deep breath. I'd made my decision.

"I choose to…"

**********************************************************************

**Oooooh! Big-time cliffhanger! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. At least the humorous parts were. It was fun for the character to be in a good mood. I'll have to do that more often. Anywayz, R&R!**


	7. A Little Past

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I only own my OC's! Thanks for the constant reviews!**

********************************************************************

"I choose to go with the Dark Ace." I told them, regret dripping through my voice. "Brooke, no! We can help you! We can, I promise!" Aerrow yelled, taking my arm. Piper narrowed her eyes. She didn't do anything. "Aerrow." I murmured. I scooted away from him and toward the Dark Ace. "That's a good girl." The Dark Ace murmured.

When I reached the gap between Aerrow and Dark Ace's skimmers, I stopped. "Yeah, there's no way in heaven or hell that I'm crossing that on my own." I said. "I'm not helping you." Aerrow told me. "Well, fine, I'll just fall, and I will laugh at you all the way down yelling I OUTSMARTED YOU, I HOPE YOU HAVE REGRETS! I will laugh! LAUGH!" I yelled, hiding my laugh.

"You're _still_ in a good mood?" Aerrow asked, looking a little hurt. "I'll never escape it. This is how I usually act." I told him. "Allow me to help you across." the Dark Ace told me. "Fine, but if you drop me, then I'll sue you. Shut up! I KNOW I'll be dead, don't ruin my fun." I told him. He rolled his eyes and helped me across. I made it safely. "You got away from me suing you this time. How do you even sue here…?" I was interrupted mid-babble.

"Farewell, Storm Hawks! And say good-bye to your new little friend as well! You won't be seeing her again!" the dark Ace yelled cockily, then he drove off. "You're cocky." I told him. "Just thought you'd like to know." I added. "What is with you?" He demanded. "I got used to everything." I told him. "You do know that you're going to be questioned again back in Cyclonia, right?" He asked. It was obvious that he was trying to make me fearful, that way I wouldn't be like this around Master Cyclonis.

_Well, she's only a few months older than me, she has to find this funny, whether she shows it or not. Me thinks that she's just a regular teenager who needs a BFF to make her laugh and lighten up. She'd be perfect at making fun of people with me. I have officially set my goal. I'm going to befriend Master Cyclonis and unleash her regular-teenagerness. I WILL PREVAIL!_

"Are you talking to yourself again?" The Dark Ace asked. "Yes." I told him. He shook his head. "At least I admit it. I bet you are too, you crazy." I told him. "If talking to yourself makes you crazy, then you're just as crazy as me." He told me. " I _know_ that." I told him, rolling my eyes like he'd said something incredibly stupid. Then, I got an idea to make him all happy.

"I gots a story." I told him. He seemed more than happy to let me tell him something that had happened on my world. "Once upon a time, I lived in Springsteen. My friends, Violet and Evoynne, and I loved making fun of tourists because we're nice like that. We were driving around town and got stopped at a stoplight. We looked over to the car next to us. The guy had a pile of boxes the size of me in the car next to him. He was the only one in the car." Here, the Dark Ace interrupted. "What's a car?" He asked. I pulled out my laptop and brought up a pic of a car. "That." I told him.

"You have pictures of the far side of Atmos?" the Dark Ace asked. "Tons. I'll show you in Cyclonia." I told him. Then, I returned to my story.

_Flashback_

_The man reached over to the boxes and pulled out a banana. Violet, Evoynne, and I cracked up. He finished the banana and put the peel back in one of the boxes. Then, he reached over and grabbed a pack of crackers. We burst out laughing. He had a pile of food the size of me in his car. We left the stoplight. He passed us literally five seconds later and the crackers were gone. We cracked up. "I don't think he took a breath." Evoynne laughed. "Or chewed for that matter." I laughed. _

_Flashback ends_

I grew quiet. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. _I never realized how much I missed home. _The Dark Ace noticed me become quiet. "Um… What were you doing before you came here?" "Makin` fun of tourists." I told him. "I'll learn to expect that from you." He told me. "Yeah, you should." I told him. I told him about the guy with hair sticking out the back of his head and the lady with alligator bumps. (See beginning of story if you don't know what I'm talking about. Chapter 1)

After that story, Cyclonia was in sight. It's red sky looked ominous. _I still don't think that I'm used to that. _When we reached Cyclonia, the Dark Ace pulled me off his skimmer. He took me to the room that they'd given me last time. Then, he locked me in. It was hard to feel like a prisoner with this room. It was quite nice. Nicer than the one that the Storm Hawks gave me on the Condor.

I pulled out my laptop and looked at the date. December 14. The Christmas music was just starting to play on the radio stations. This was my favourite time of year. I let a tear fall down my face as I remembered Christmas.

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas time, I was in 6th__ grade. Miss Leloir was putting up Christmas decorations when I walked into the pleasantly warm classroom. This was my favourite time of year. We were going to put up the Christmas tree today in the classroom. I went to the back to help work on the popcorn strings that we would put around the tree. My friends came to sit beside me. We finished the last of the popcorn strands. Miss Leloir entered. We helped her put up the tree and decorate it. The last few classmates straddled in, then the bell ring, and we lit the tree._

_It was the most beautiful thing ever. Everyone was smiling. "You may choose your seats for today." Miss Leloir told us. My friends and I sat right by the heater. We all took up three teams. We all talked the day away. Then, it was time to leave. _

_On the bus, everyone chattered excitedly. We listened to Christmas music and enjoyed the heat on the bus. When I got home, I ran inside. It was Christmas Eve, the tree was up, and I had to get the food ready with my Mom. We played Christmas music and cooked._

_The next day, there were so many presents under the tree, that I couldn't believe it! My kittens were playing in the castle of boxes. I got everything that I wanted. My Grandpa, Papa, and aunt, Cyndi, were there. I played on my Wii with Papa and Cyndi watching. I played all the games that I'd gotten. Mario Kart was the most fun._

_Soon, it was time to eat the meal that I'd helped make. It was delicious. Soon, afterward, papa and Cyndi left. It was sad that such an awesome Christmas was over._

_End flashback_

I didn't realize that Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace had walked in on me while I was reliving those wonderful days and crying until the Dark Ace sat beside me. Master Cyclonis seemed shocked at my tears. "What's wrong?" the Dark Ace asked. "Back home, it's December 14th." I told him. "What's that?" Master Cyclonis asked. "When they start playing Christmas music on the radio." I told them. "What's Christmas?" The Dark Ace asked. I explained.

"What do you miss so much about it?" Master Cyclonis asked. I told her the story that had just replayed in my head, and made myself cry again. Then, I pulled out my laptop. "Here's one of my favourite songs." I told her. I played "Christmas Shoes." It was such a sad song. Then, I played "It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas." That was a happier song.

After I was finished, Master Cyclonis asked, "May I see the pictures of your land on you laptop?" She asked. I nodded and smiled, handing her the laptop. She looked through the laptop. After she was finished, she handed me back the laptop. I took it and put it away.

"It's nothing like I expected. There are so many people there, but how did they get there…?" Master Cyclonis asked herself quietly. I left her to ponder that and retreated to my own world. There really wasn't much to think about, except what they were going to ask me.

"…pictures with you?" Master Cyclonis was asking. I shook my head. "What? I'm sorry." I told her. "Who is in the pictures with you?" Master Cyclonis repeated herself, looking slightly annoyed. _Well suh-orry!_ "It's my friends. Evoynne, Violet, and, well obviously, me." I told her. "Nooooo. I never would've figured that _you'd_ be in the photos that are on _your_ laptop." Master Cyclonis said sarcastically.

_Her sarcasm sounds weird. _"Your sarcasm is no match for mine." I said dully, clicking out of the pictures. "You sure sound like you're sarcastic. Dark Ace. Please take her to her room." Master Cyclonis told him, taking my laptop. I opened my mouth to try to get my laptop back, but the Dark Ace shot me a glare and I shut it. "Of course, Master." He said, and led me out of the room.

In my room, I asked, "Still trying to protect me?" "You do make my job easy." He said. "What are you saying?" I asked. "I'm calling you a wimp." He told me. "Real original." I muttered. The Dark Ace opened the door to leave. "I'll bring you food from the cafeteria at supper." He told me. He took a step out the door. "Wait!" I called to him. He turned around to look at me. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" I asked. He shrugged. "Sleep? I don't know." He told me. I sighed. He closed the door and I heard it lock. _Still don't trust me not to leave?_

I retreated into my mind to keep myself entertained. _I wonder what Evoynne is doing to her room for Christmas. She always did do something strange with her room. _

_Flashback_

_I walked into Evoynne's room. There were rainbow colored lights everywhere. "Wow Evoynne. This is awesome!" I exclaimed. It was so pretty. "It better be. I worked all night." She told me. I laughed. "We're still painting my room, so I can't do anything this year." I told her. "That stinks. Well, my room is your room. Any adjustments you want to make?" She asked. "No. I think it's perfect as it is." I told her. "So I did a good job?" She asked. "A very good job." I told her. She smiled proudly._

_End flashback_

I giggled at the thought of Evoynne's colorful room last year. _Some may call it strange, I call it a work of art. My room before that was pretty awesome. _

_Flashback_

_I walked into my room. It had been remodeled. By me, but still remodeled. It had lime green walls with purple curtains, purple pillows on my purple queen size bed with the purple comforter. I was quite the fan of purple. It had a purple rug with a pattern that could make you dizzy when you first looked at it. Then, I had flashing lights everywhere and music playing. Just like a club. I had purple Christmas lights hanging around the room. I loved it!_

_End flashback_

The door to my room opened and the Dark Ace entered with a tray of food. _Have I really been thinking _that_ long? Or has it really been a long time? _He set it on my lap. He had a tray of his own. "I thought you might like someone to eat with." He told me. I smiled at him. I ate my food slowly, as if tasting it for poison. _You idiot! It's not poisoned! Just eat the damn food! _When we had both finished, the Dark Ace took my tray. "You'd better get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He told me. He left before I could ask why.

I stayed awake most of that night, worrying what Master Cyclonis had planned for me the next day.

************************************************************************

**Sorry it took me so long! School has been a mess! I also hit a writers block in the middle of this chapter. I have an idea now, so review so I can unleash my idea! **


	8. Dedicated to Helliexx

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I only own my OC's! Thanks for the constant reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Helliexx. A special thanks to you for the reviews!!! This chapter is also named after you! ****J**

********************************************************************

I opened my eyes to surprisingly bright light. I sat up and looked around. _Wow. Cyclonia can be bright. I must've fallen asleep last night. I don't remember it though._

I shrugged and got up. There were some clothes on the end of my bed. There was a black tee-shirt and some jeans.

_They must've gotten them out of my bag. I always did carry around an extra outfit. _I changed in a corner. After I was changed, I sat on the bed. Something hit my hip. I looked down and there was my laptop. How had I not noticed it? I picked it up and opened it to _Google_. I searched Storm Hawks again.

_The Storm Hawks fly through the Atmos, protecting it from the evil Cyclonians, led by Master Cyclonis. The sky knight, Aerrow, is the last descendent of the original Storm Hawks. The crystal specialist, Piper, the sharpshooter, Finn, the mission specialist, Radarr, and him had lived on an abandoned terra for most of their lives. They were orphans and they fought off Cyclonians who came to their terra. _

_One day, Cyclonians attacked, but the guardians had something important to tell Aerrow. They informed him that he was the last descendent and was destined to take on the role of forming a squadron and protecting the Atmos from evil of all kinds. At that time, the Cyclonians broke into their fort. The guardians disappeared and the three were captured. _

_A wallop that was on the small force of Cyclonians was told to throw them to the wastelands. This wallop, who turned out to be Junko, set them free. They stole some heliscooter and left the terra, Junko with them. They landed in the wastelands, at the quadrant where the Condor, the Storm Hawks' ship, was said to have crashed. _

_The five found a Merb, named Stork, on the Condor. He turned out to be the carrier pilot, and Junko, the heavy ballistics. They formed the Storm Hawks. They fought the Cyclonians off their terra and set off to Atmosia. They are too young, at fourteen, to be an official squadron, but they travel the entire Atmos and have become the most famous squadron that there is._

Wow. They have the plot set in gold, don't they? All the Storm Hawks were orphaned at a young age? That must've been so hard. I lost my Mom when I was little. I have a step-mom. Her name's Mary. About a year after my Mom dies, my Dad left me with Mary and divorced her. She re-married to Jerry, Jeremiah, so in a way, I'm kind of an orphan too.

The door opened. "Rise and shine." The Dark Ace told me. He looked at me, dressed and ready. "How long have you been up?" He asked. "A while." I told him. "Oh. We were going to let you sleep." He told me. "The….. Sun?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh. The sun woke me up." I told him. "Oh. We could get that bed moved or…" I interrupted him, "No. It's fine."

"You were surprised when I told you that the light was the sun. Didn't you think that the sun shone here?" He asked. "Not really. I mean, the sky's red, and the pollution…" It was the Dark Ace's turn to interrupt me, "Okay! So we're not the cleanest terra in the world. So what?" He asked me. "All I'm saying is that it's hard to breathe." I said.

The Dark Ace chuckled at my comment. "You can't breathe?" He asked. "No. Can't you see? Does my face _look_ like it's changing colours to you?" I asked. "Yes." He told me. "What?!?" I panicked, touching my face. "Just kidding." The Dark Ace told me, trying not to laugh. "So you _do_ have a sense of humor. I always figured that you did." I told him.

"Well, Master Cyclonis wants to see you." He told me. I stood up and followed him down the hall. We walked into the large room that Master Cyclonis was always in. "Master Cyclonis." The Dark Ace announced our arrival. She turned and smiled at me. It was a twisted smile. _You psycho! _I didn't say that out loud, I knew that that would get the Dark Ace to take me down. Actually, that'd be hilarious…

"Brooke?" Master Cyclonis asked. "What?" I asked. "I have some questions for you." She told me. "Um, ok." I told her. "Can you tell me your schedule on a Monday? Is that how you tell your days?" She asked. "We tell our time by months, (I named the months, but I shouldn't _have_ to tell them, but I will.) January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December. Then days, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Then hours, there are 24 in a day, but there are only 12 hours on a clock, a.m. and p.m. Then, minutes, 1-60." I explained.

"That's the way we tell it here." Master Cyclonis told me. "Okay. Can I type my schedule?" I asked. "Of course. You may have a seat right there." She told me. She had a chair by her machine. _Was she expecting me to want to type it? Oooooh, she knows me better than I thought! That just brings me closer to my goal! _

I sat in the chair and began typing.

_6:40 am- wake up_

_6:53 am- get up and get dressed _

_7:00 am- straighten and brush my hair_

_7:15 am- leave for school_

_7:27 am- get to school_

_7:30 am- first class starts (reading)_

_8:25 am- second class starts (algebra)_

_9:15 am- third class starts (science)_

_10:05 am- fourth class starts (band)_

_11:00 am- fifth class starts (health/gym)_

_11:49 am- lunch_

_12:15 pm- sixth class starts (language arts)_

_1:10 pm- seventh class starts (social studies)_

_2:00 pm- school ends_

_2:10 pm- get off bus_

_3:30 pm- Dad gets off work_

_4:00 pm- Dad gets home_

_4:30 pm- Mom gets off work_

_5:00 pm- Mom gets home_

_6:00 pm- eat supper_

_10:00 pm- go to bed_

I handed Master Cyclonis the laptop. "Why did you need my schedule?" I asked. "I was curious as to how time works on the far side of Atmos. What's this… school?" She asked. "An academy?" I asked. She nodded. _How can you not know what a school is, but know what an academy is? Ah well. _"What do you do in reading?" She asked. "Read." I told her. "The entire time?" She asked. "Yeah. On Tuesday we go to the library." I told her. "Do you have reading levels?" She asked. "Yeah." I said.

"You guys do too?" I added. "Yes." She told me. "For middle-schoolers ( I probably spelled that wrong, but spell check isn't helping me at all! J), like me, they ranged from 0-1450." I explained. "What was yours?" She asked. "1420." I told her. "Wow." She said.

"What's algebra?" She asked. 5d + 11 = 2d + 2. What does d equal? That's an example." I told her. "Were you good at it?" She asked me. "Nooooo waaaaay." I said, then I laughed. She actually laughed a little. _YEAH! Score one for Brooke!_ "How about science? How good were you at it?" She asked. "I was pretty good at it. I was mainly into astronomy, like stars, moon phases, planets, that kind of thing." I told her.

"What did you play in band?" Master Cyclonis asked. "Clarinet. I always was interested in violin and flute and electric guitar. I could play the piano by ear, but if you asked me to name some notes, I couldn't." I told her. "How many songs could you play on the piano?" Se asked. "Quite a few." I told her. "And all by ear?" She asked. I nodded.

She seemed to be thoughtful. Then, she moved on. "Were you athletic in gym?" She asked. "Yeah. I was pretty good at most of the things we did. I'm clumsy though. I trip over nothing. You'll see it happen eventually… And you'll laugh. Everyone does. Losers." I muttered. Master Cyclonis actually cracked and honest to God smile. _Hell yeah! _

"What about language?" She asked. "We just learned proper grammar. Now you know that I can talk." I told them. "Social studies?" "We just learned about history and where countries and continents are located." I told her. "Do you have a map of… Earth?" She asked. "Yeah. Here." I handed her my laptop. She studied the map and I took a longer look around the room.

It had a weird, purplish glow. I actually kind of liked it. I looked back at Master Cyclonis. She was wearing all purple and black. _Those must be her fave colours. AWESOME! Purple rocks!_ I looked at the Dark Ace. He was wearing basically what every other talon was wearing except it was better, more suitable for the top commander.

"Don't you have any individual terras?" Master Cyclonis asked. "Um… Not really. The continents are kind of like big terras." I told her. She looked at the map some more. "Is there any way to get these on paper?" She asked suddenly. "Not unless u have a printer." I told her. "Oh. I'll just have a talon copy it. Would you get a talon, Dark Ace?" She asked. "Yes, Master." The Dark Ace said, then he turned to leave.

"You have a talon that's precise enough to be able to draw a map just by looking at it?" I asked. "Yes. Didn't you know anyone who could do that on Earth?" She asked. "There probably were people who could, but I didn't know anyone personally. Man, you guys are so advanced!" I told her. "We don't think so. We're looking to do so much more." She told me.

"Are you kidding? You guys use crystals for energy! CRYSTALS! We use electricity! By the way, electricity is dangerous. I swear, I nearly get electrocuted every day." I told her, rolling my eyes. She laughed a little. "So I'm guessing that you weren't careful?" She asked. "Oh no! I was! If I wasn't, then I'd be dead by now!" I exclaimed. This time, she openly laughed. "That's _not_ funny." I said, trying not to laugh myself.

Master Cyclonis noticed and said, "You know it is. You're trying not to laugh right now." She told me. I lost it and started laughing. We didn't notice that the Dark Ace had entered. "Having fun?" He asked, failing to hide his pleased smile. "What are you so smiley about?" I asked him. "Nothing." He told me.

A talon entered the room and bowed to Master Cyclonis. "I presume that you'll be copying the map?" She asked. He nodded. "Good." She said coldly, handing him my laptop. He bowed and took it. "Master, may I take Brooke to ask her some questions of my own?" The Dark Ace asked. "I suppose that I can spare for a few minutes." She said, smiling slightly at me. The Dark Ace bowed and left, beckoning me to follow him.

I followed him down the hall and he took me to my room. His face was serious, and he had an atmosphere that was beginning to worry me. He beckoned me to sit on my bed, and when I did, he sat beside me and took a deep breath.

***************************************************************

**I am going somewhere with this, just so you know. You'll have to review to find out what the Dark Ace wants to tell Brooke. Isn't the anxiety killing you? J R&R!**


	9. Surprising Past and Future

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I only own my OC's! I forgot to mention that this takes place after the last episode. Use your imagination to figure out how the Dark Ace came back to life. ****J**

* * *

The Dark Ace took a deep breath and said, "I just wanted to thank you for trying to get Master Cyclonis to act more like a regular girl." He told me. "Oh my Gawd! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed. "How?" He asked. "You were all serious and I thought something was wrong!" I exclaimed.

The Dark Ace smiled. "Sorry." He told me, not really meaning it. Some sirens went off in Cyclonia. "Now, we have a problem." He muttered. He went to his room, through the door that connected our rooms, and came in with some rope. I shrank away from him. I tried to turn and run, but he grabbed me.

He held my arms together, and I desperately tried to pry them apart. He tied them together, then he tied my legs. He picked me up and put me on my bed. "You can just stay right here, _silently_, until this attack is over." He told me. "Yeah right! I was just beginning to think you were better than I'd thought at first too. Too bad for you. Help!" I yelled. "That was a bad choice, Brooke. Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." He told me, sounding mockingly sad.

He tied my leg to the bedpost so that I couldn't stand. Then, he gagged me. I yelled against the gag. A talon hurried into the room. I was embarrassed to be seen in such a state. "Sir, we need your command. Master Cyclonis wants me to watch the girl while you fight." The talon told him. "_The girl_ has a name! If you let her escape, I'll…" The Dark Ace threatened. "That won't be a problem, sir." The talon told him. The Dark Ace left the room, grabbing his sword.

The talon looked up and down the halls, and then turned to me. "Brooke. It's me, Piper." The talon told me, untying my legs and wrists. I sat up and took off my gag. "Thank Gawd." I said. She smiled and said, "Let's go. Fast. Act helpless."

We entered the hallway. All the talons were too busy fighting to pay any attention to us. We were about to leave Cyclonia when a talon stopped us. He pointed his spear at us, and said, "Why don't you girlies just come peacefully and you _might_ live." I felt anger surge through my veins. "I am tired of being threatened and pushed around!" I exclaimed. I felt a burst of power surge through me. The entire room flashed, and a pink* wave flew through the room.

I was flung against the wall. All the talons were knocked out or killed. There were only a few people standing, and those people were the rest of the Storm Hawks. The looked in shock in the direction of where I had been standing, and saw Piper rush over to me. They followed her lead and ran to me. _Oh my Gawd! My fucking head! I had to have hit it. Dammit! What the hell was that? It felt good, except for the being thrown against the wall part. _

I heard myself, to my horror, whimper. "Brooke!" I faintly heard Piper exclaim. She was the first to reach me. I heard the rest of the Storm Hawks reach me and a maniacal laugh, that I recognized to be the Dark Ace, before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and stumbled out of bed. _What the hell was that?_ The question that had ran through my mind before I passed out kept repeating in my head over and over. I walked out of the room. I was on the Condor. I entered the main room, and found that Stork was the only one there. I cleared my throat quietly, and Stork jumped out of his skin, which scared me as well. I tripped and fell backwards.

Sorry." I squeaked. "Oh, it's just you." Stork said, sighing in relief. "Who'd you think it was?" I asked. "Vampire, ghost, werewolf, mind worms, Cyclonians, Murk Raiders, the Colonel, a…" "Okay, I get it. Sorry." I told him, cutting him off. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They're on a mission." He told me. "Then what are you doing here?" I asked. "I always stay on the ship. I can protect the ship and I can attack in the ship, if needed. Actually, they've been gone a while now. I'm sure that they've faced their doom." Stork said.

I felt a flash of shock and fear cross my face. "If the only people in the Atmos who would protect me were gone, then who knew what would happen. Stork seemed to notice the fear and shock and my face and said, "Or not." He muttered something else under his breath, which I couldn't make out.

We heard the hanger bay's door open. "That would either be them, or certain doom." Stork said. _What is with this dude and doom?_ Luckily, it did turn out to be them. "Brooke! You're awake! Have you gotten anything to eat?" Aerrow asked. I shook my head. Aerrow glanced at Stork while Piper grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Piper dropped the question that I had been waiting for. "What was that that happened in Cyclonia?" She asked. I shook my head and replied, "I, I don't know." "Did you have any crystals?" Piper asked. I shook my head. "Usually, power like that comes from only the most powerful crystals. So that's never happened to you before?" Piper asked. "No." I said, quietly. I heard someone curse. It was Aerrow. "I couldn't help overhearing. If neither of you know what that energy was, then I doubt the Cyclonians do, but…" He paused.

"You never know. We can't underestimate them. They might have known about this all along." Piper offered. "How would they have known about it? The first time that they saw me was on the mountains, and the only reason that they grabbed me was because that was the border to the far side of Atmos." I told them. "Master Cyclonis has her ways to find power. She very possibly could've sent spies to watch you." Piper said.

"Whether they knew before or not, they know now. We barely got out of Cyclonia with Brooke. You saw how desperately the Dark Ace was fighting. They're going to be back, soon. I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked two or three times a day, which means that of we don't get somewhere to hide Brooke, then she's going to be switching between us and Cyclonians a lot. Sorry, Brooke. I can't be optimistic anymore. We have to look at this like Stork. We need to expect the worst, and be prepared for it. You too, Brooke. You need to be prepared to look fear, and maybe even pain or death in the face. If we don't get you hidden, then we face a large risk of not being able to get you back from the Cyclonians. If the Cyclonians got you and your power, they would win the war, without a doubt. But if Piper could train you, then you could help the sky knights win!" Aerrow said.

_Nice speech! Way to scare the hell out of me! _"Aerrow, I can't fight. That power is too strong for me." I told him. "She's right. It almost killed her." Piper agreed. "It did?" I asked. Piper nodded and Aerrow glared at her. "It almost killed me and you were going to make me use it in battle without telling me that I'd almost dies from it?" I demanded. "I thought that if Piper trained you, then you'd be just fine." Aerrow told me. "Yeah. I can't help you. Sorry." I said coldly. I went to my room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a knock sounded at my door. I opened it and saw Piper. "The boys have to go on another mission. Do you want me to stay with you? I noticed that Stork didn't take that great care of you." She told me. I shrugged. I had just been listening to music. "I will, just let me tell the guys…" "Could you tell Aerrow that I'm sorry for exploding on him like that? It's just that, the Cyclonians scare me, and I've dealt with really bad pain before, and I'm not mentally or physically able to deal with that again." I told Piper. "Sure. I'll tell him that." She told me, and left.

When she came back, I said, "I'm gonna tell you about something that happened to me when I was little. The people who helped me may have been Cyclonians." I told her. "Cyclonians helped you?" Piper asked. I nodded.

* * *

_I was about six years old. My Mom, Dad, and I had been driving back home from a ball. My brother, he was five, had been left with a babysitter. Suddenly, a figure jumped out in front of our car. It was a person! "Fuck!" My Dad yelled. "Oh my Gawd!" My Mom yelled. I just screamed. My Dad got out of the car. "Stay here." He told us._

_We watched him in the rearview mirror. We saw his body disappear, then we heard screaming. My Mom and I stayed still. "I'm scared." I whispered. "Shh. It'll all be okay." Mom told me. "Are you sure?" I whispered. "I'm positive." She promised. I closed my eyes and held onto her. _

"_I'm going to go look for your father." She told me. "Mom, no!" I told her. "I'll be fine." She told me, and she got out of the car. That was the last time I saw her._

_I climbed into the backseat, and lay down. It was probably an hour or two later when the car was thrown across the road. I screamed and held onto the seat. _(That's why I'm kind of scared of flying." I told Piper.)

_The car stopped in a ditch. It was sideways. There was a large tree branch across me, holding me down. I saw a flashlight beam. "Help!" I tried to yell, but it came out in a whisper. Someone pulled on the door. I hit it. "Sir! There's someone in here!" A man yelled. _("Yeah! I met Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace that day! They're the ones who saved me!" I exclaimed to Piper. "_They_ saved your life?" Piper asked. "Yeah. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for them." I told her.)

Yes! _"Who is it?" Another man asked. "It looks like a little girl. She's trapped by a branch." The first man yelled. "I'll call in Master Cyclonis to bring some crystals to help her." I heard the second man say._

_In a couple of minutes, I felt someone sit next to me. "Just relax. Help is on the way." The second man told me. _**(The second man's the Dark Ace if you haven't figured that out.)**_ "Who are you?" I whispered. "I'd rather not tell you at this moment." He told me. "But…" I began, but he put his hand over my mouth. "Sh." He told me. I stayed quiet._

_About half an hour later, a very painful thirty minutes, with sticks digging into my body all over me. I heard a vehicle pull up on the side of the road. "She's here." The man said. "Who?" I asked, but the man was gone. "Hey…" I whispered. I felt a new presence beside me. "Stay still." A girl told me. I figured that this was the Master Cyclonis that I had heard the men talking about. She sounded young. Master Cyclonis stood up. I saw a light and the tree branch as lifted off of me. I caught a glimpse of it, it looked like half of a tree. A tree must have fallen over when the car hit it and fell on the car, pinning me down. _

_Strong arms pulled me out of the car. It was the man who had sat beside me. I looked at him. I couldn't see him very well. It was too dark. _

"_I got a car. I figured that it would be easier and more comfortable to take her back in." Master Cyclonis said. She had a soft, cold voice. How could these people act so kind, yet sound so evil? The man picked me up and carried me up, onto the road. He handed me to someone else. I couldn't stand. I had to have had a few broken bones. My entire body hurt. The man climbed into the car. He was sitting in the middle. There was another man to his left._

_The man who had me handed to him and then climbed in to the right of us. The man who'd helped me do much laid me across the backseat. The man to his left took my head and the man to his right took my legs. The car drove off. "I'm going to try to set a few of her bones." The man said. "Dark Ace, that'll hurt her too much while she's awake." Master Cyclonis told the man, the Dark Ace apparently._

"_Go to sleep. You've obviously had a hard night." The Dark Ace told me. "Thank you." I whispered before I closed my eyes._

* * *

"That story means that the Cyclonians have been to the far side of the Atmos before, and you've been here before!" Piper exclaimed. "I just remembered that after using my power." I told her. "What I don't get is why they never went back. Why did they take you?" She pondered. I heard Master Cyclonis' voice in my head. _"We needed you so that your world had a debt to us. We saved one of their own." _

"They need me to go back because if they have me, then Earth has a debt to them because they saved my life." I told Piper. "That's it! How did you figure that out?" She asked. "Master Cyclonis told me." I told her. "Just now?" Piper asked. I nodded. Anger flashed in Piper's eyes. "Cyclonis, stay away from Brooke and get out of her head!" She suddenly yelled.

"_Oh, but Piper, don't you see? With that memory, comes a thankful feeling of compassion for Cyclonians that Brooke could never give anyone else. Whether she knows it or not, she feels as if she owes us. Now that her feelings have been unleashed, Atmos will be mine! And Brooke, you'll rule right along side me." _Master Cyclonis' voice rang through the room. I found, with shock, that her words were true. I felt a strong feeling of thankfulness to them. _They did save my life. _

"Brooke, don't listen to her! She's just playing with your head!" Piper exclaimed. _"Brooke, come to Cyclonia and stay with me. I can teach you how to use your power without hurting yourself. Piper won't be able to help you as well as I can. We both had the binding, and it almost killed her. If you learn your powers the way she learned hers, it very possibly will kill you, like it almost did to her. "Don't let her train you, Brooke! She'll hurt you! I'll take care of you, and keep you safe. You'll be able to use your powers without any consequences at all!" _Master Cyclonis told me.

I looked at Piper. "Is this true?" I asked. "Well, yes, but…" I cut Piper off. "Why do you guys keep telling me that you can help me, and then end up trying something that would kill me?" I exclaimed. _"That's right Brooke. They're trying to hurt you. Aerrow didn't tell you that you almost died and then he was going to send you into battle! I'll make sure that you can handle your power properly before I send you into battle. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I have patience for you. Piper was going to train you in a way that would kill you. I'll train you so that you have a pain-free succession in mastering your powers. Stork didn't even feed you this morning! You'll have everything that you could ever need here in Cyclonia." _Master Cyclonis told me.

"_Where can I find you?" _I thought mentally. She heard my thought. _"The Dark Ace will come and get you. Just stay on the Condor. Pretend that you're refusing me, then when the Dark Ace comes, they won't be expecting it." _Master Cyclonis told me. _"Ok." _I told her. Then, I yelled out loud, "No! You're lying! The Storm Hawks would never try to purposely hurt me! Leave me alone!" I yelled. "That's the way Brooke! Fight her off!" Piper encouraged. _"Good girl."_ Master Cyclonis told me mentally. Then, she was out of my head.

"She's gone." I told Piper. "Good job. You know that we'd never try to hurt you, right?" Piper asked. "Yeah." I told her. _The why have you come so close to succeeding in killing me so many times? _

* * *

**I hope that you liked the past details in this chapter! Is Brooke really going to help Master Cyclonis win? Only one person knows the answer, and that person just happens to be me! **

*** - Remember that star by the word pink that made you think, "What the hell is that?" Well, it's a new way for me to talk about parts of the story without putting them into parenthesis. The pink wave may seem kind of girly and tacky, but I love the colour pink, so that's the way Brooke's powers will be! PINK! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I only own my OC's! I hope that the last chapter wasn't too confusing. If it was, the slanted words were Master Cyclonis talking through Brooke, if you know what I mean. I don't know how to explain it any other way. In this chapter slanted and underlined words will be Master Cyclonis speaking to Brooke, because most of this chapter takes place in Brooke's head.**_It'll look like this. _**Anytime she talks out loud through Brooke,**_** it'll look like this.**_** Hope you like the chapter! ****J Hope the chapter isn't confusing! L lol**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and immediately remembered Master Cyclonis' conversation with me yesterday. Today would probably be the day when the Dark Ace came. _Am I sure that I want to do this? Were the Storm Hawks really trying to hurt me, or did they just make a mistake? _

"_Don't be rethinking this, Brooke! The Storm Hawks don't care about you! If they did, would the thought to send you into battle against the people you're trying to avoid even cross their minds? Remember how mean Aerrow was to you when you first came here? They only care about themselves!"_ Master Cyclonis told me.

_Get out of my head! Everyone makes mistakes! I've made mistakes, you've made mistakes. There's no person who hasn't made mistakes! __"You've never made fatal mistakes! And neither have I." __What do you call killing people then? __"I call it, not a mistake." __Much better. __"Listen! If you stay with the Storm Hawks, you're going to get hurt! Remember, you can't take being hurt!" __Are you threatening me? __"No! I mean that they'll end up hurting you!"__ They haven't yet. __"They haven't had a reason to, yet."__ And they have a reason to hurt me now? __"Yes! Your powers!" __Ok. I'm still coming. Just get out of my head so that I can think without worrying about someone listening! __"I'm terribly sorry, Brooke, but I've made a decision to stay with you until you're with the Dark Ace. I'm not leaving any sooner, and you can't make me. You don't have the power to face off against me yet. Remember that, and don't even think about trying to face off against me in Cyclonia. You won't win.__ Okay. Fine, you win._

That was the most horrible feeling ever. Giving up. Surrendering to Master Cyclonis. I got up and walked into the main room of the Condor. Everyone turned to look at me, looking worried. "So… Piper told you about yesterday?" I asked. They nodded. "Is she with you now?" Finn asked, referring to Master Cyclonis. _"Don't tell them!" _I giggled slightly, and replied, "No. I got rid of her, remember? Or did Piper tell you that part?" I asked. "No. She told us! It's just that…" Junko said, but hesitated. "Master Cyclonis is very strong. She could fight your mind easily because of how she's been raised. While your mental powers may be strong, maybe even stronger than hers, you don't know how to use them. She's been using hers all her life. I've had to face off against her when she had the same power as me before. It's not easy." Piper told me. "Which is why we think you should begin your training with Piper today." Aerrow added.

"_No! You can't let them take you to another terra! Remember, she won't be able to train you! You'll kill yourself!" _"Wait! Do you really think I'm ready?" I asked them. "Is this because what Master Cyclonis told you yesterday? You can't believe her Brooke! Piper _can _and _will_ train you without hurting you. You just have to trust us." Aerrow told me. _That's kind of hard to do when you've been trying to kill me nonstop. __"That's the way! Resist them! Stall them!" _"Aerrow, I don't know. I really don't think I'm ready to try my powers." I told him. "Brooke, this is really important. The entire Atmos could be destroyed if you don't learn how to use your powers." Aerrow told me. _Again with the fate of Atmos in my hands…_ "If I use my powers, Master Cyclonis can find me. She's already done it once. I didn't tell you guys this, but that's how she found me on top of the mountains. They traced my power." I told them. All the Storm Hawks' mouths dropped open. "And why, exactly, did you not tell us this?" Aerrow asked. "I don't know! Master Cyclonis told me last night, in my head. There was a lot going on!" I exclaimed. _"Nice lie. Even I didn't think of that one." __Lying comes naturally to me. I lied a lot back on Earth. __"You a very good actress." __Thank you. Hey, can you really trace my powers? __"They're talking to you! They asked what you were doing."_ "Oh, just thinking about last night." I told them. I didn't look at anyone in particular, since I didn't know who had talked to me. "Okay. Well, you can go to your room if you want." Finn told me. "Okay." I said.

In my room, Master Cyclonis and I began to talk again. _Well? __"Well, what?" __Can you track my powers? "__Ummm…" __ANSWER ME! __"Yes! I can!" __Did you know that I had the powers all along? __"Yes. That was the reason we kept you in the first place. We already knew how to get to the far side of the Atmos, as you remembered." __Why didn't you tell me or make me use them? __"We didn't want to rush you into it, for fear if you hurting or destroying yourself." __The way you put that makes me sound extremely clumsy. 'Don't destroy yourself!' _I laughed. _"(laughs) It's just dangerous, no matter how clumsy you are. With you being clumsy, the risk is probably bigger of you tripping and accidentally using your powers though. (laughs again)" __Yeah, thanks. That makes me feel a lot better. __"I was just kidding. Don't get scared." __I'm not scared. I'm fine. __"Whatever you say." __I'm going to go to sleep. If you mess with my dreams, I swear… __"Don't worry. I'll get out of your head while you're sleeping." __Thank you. _Master Cyclonis left my head. I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Miss Brooklyn. I suppose you had a nice nap during my class." Mr. Killeen said, waking me up. "Oh, no, no, no, Mr. Killeen! I wasn't asleep! I was thinking really, really hard." I told Mr. K. "With your eyes closed and your head on the desk?" Mr. K. asked. "Yeah! That lets you know that I'm thinking _really_ hard." I told him. "Yes. Detention." He told me. "At least I was dreaming about math." I muttered, walking out of the room._

_I had science next. The bell rang when I had one foot in the door. I jumped in completely. "Does that count?" I asked. "Just sit!" Mrs. Remands snapped. "So… I'm not tardy?" I asked. "Sit!" She snapped again. I sat next to Violet. "You're totally tardy." She whispered. I glared straight ahead. "I wonder why she's like that." Violet whispered. "Because she's evil, I tell you! Evil!" I whisper-yelled. "Ladies!" Mrs. Remands snapped. We stayed quiet. "Where were you?" Violet demanded, ten minutes later. "I got a detention for sleeping in Mr. Killeen's class. "So the thinking excuse didn't work then?" Violet asked. "Nope." I sighed. "Ha-ha." She taunted. "Shut up." I told her. Chris, who was sitting in front of me, gasped. "Ashley said the 's' word!" He whispered. "Did not. I said 'shut up', not 'shit.' I can see how someone of your intelligence could get them confused." I whispered fiercely. "Now stop eavesdropping!" I added. "Brooke, Violet, and Chris! Is there anything that you think the class should know?" Mrs. Remands demanded. "I was just teaching Chris, here, the importance of not eavesdropping." I said innocently. The class snickered. "Would you like to teach the class about not eavesdropping?" Mrs. Remands asked. "Sure." I said, standing up. "If you eavesdrop, you might hear something that you don't want to hear. If the people you're eavesdropping on figure out that you're eavesdropping on them, then they'll start talking about you, and making up rumours, just to freak you out. Be eavesdrop free! Thank you for listening!" I finished, sitting back down. The class laughed. "Cut it out. If I have to tell you one more time, I'll give you detention." Mrs. Remands threatened. All of us were silent again. Twenty minutes later, Violet slipped me a note._

"_At least we didn't get __another__ detention." I rolled my eyes and write back._

"_You mean, at least I didn't get another detention. You never get detention." I passed the note to her. Chris passed a note back._

"_Whatcha guys talking about?" I rolled my eyes and wrote back to him._

"_Nunya." He looked at me quizzically, so I wrote again._

"_Nunya business." Violet passed her note back._

"_I never get detention cuz I don't egg on the teaches on. Ur all, 'Look at me! Gimme detention!'" I quickly wrote back. _

"_Do not! I'm an angel."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Angel! Remember that!"_

"_Whatevs!" Chris passed a note._

"_You're mean!"_

"_Chris! Stop writing to me! You're annoying!"_

"_Proof!" The bell rang. "Thank Gawd!" I cried out._

_Violet and I headed to band. Violet played flute, so did Evoynne. I took my usual seat next to Macey. She was snob to the max. "I heard that you and Clay have a thing." I told her. "Whatever. Whoever started that rumor is dumb." She said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'd believe it." I told her. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that very moment, Mr. Merimee called, "Warm-up 5-2."_

_End flashback_

_I heard Master Cyclonis calling my name._

* * *

I woke up with tears on my face from remembering home. _"Brooke!" __I thought you said that you'd give me privacy while sleeping! "__You were sending the images to me. I couldn't help, but to see the entire thing. You're crying." __Yeah! I kinda miss home! __"I'm sorry. It'll all work out though! You'll be happy here, and you'll forget all about your life back at home." __You really think that I'll forget about my old life! Not likely!__ "You really were quite the trouble-maker back on Earth. You can still be fairly troublesome here, but you're more corporative than sky knights and other Atmosians. That's hard to believe with the way you acted back home." __Ha-ha. Very funny.___

I sat up and got my iPod. I listened to music. _"Hey! Wait a minute! Where's the Condor?"__ I'm ignoring you. __"Apparently you're not, or you wouldn't be answering."__ Whatevs. I don't know where the Condor is. __"Go ask!"__ Why? What's with you? __"The Dark Ace can't find you! I think they took you to train with Piper anyway."__ They wouldn't! __"They would and I think they have! GO CHECK!"_

I walked briskly out of my room. The hallway seemed to be longer than ever. I walked into the main room. Everyone grew silent. Aerrow was the first to speak. "Hey Brooke." He said. "Where are we?" I demanded. Everyone looked at each other. "Terra Vapos." Aerrow told me. "Why?" I asked. "Um… No reason." Junko told me. I glared at them. "Yeah right! Why won't you assholes just leave me alone! Let me make my own decisions! Do you have any idea at all what I've been through the last few days? Do you have any respect that I've been forced away from my home against my will? That I've been hunted for the entire time I've been here? That I've been kidnapped and threatened multiple times! I've even almost died a couple of times! Can you even imagine what it's like to go though all that in a couple of days? Can you imagine what it's like to not have parents and have to write to your friends telling them that if your care, tell them you're camping?" I demanded. "Brooke. We didn't know you felt that strongly about it." Aerrow told me gently. "How could you think I didn't feel strongly about this? This is my life! MY LIFE AT RISK!" I yelled. Everyone was silent. I had tears pouring down my face. _Can I tell them about the Dark Ace coming to get me? Please? I want to give them a scare. I want to make them regret ever hurting me like this! __"Now, you're talking my language. Go ahead. He's almost there, so pack up anything you want to bring."_ "Brooke? Are you okay?" Finn asked. "I'm fine. I'm not going to be here much longer anyway." I told them. "What?" They all exclaimed. "I have one of the closest people to family in this world coming for me, and if you resist, then don't count on ever seeing me again." I told them. "Who is it?" Piper asked. I turned to leave, but Aerrow stood up and grabbed my arm. He turned me to face him. "Who is it, Brooke?" He demanded. "Why should I tell you? Let go of me!" I yelled. Aerrow held onto my arm tighter. "Brooke, you have to tell us who. It's important." He told me. "Let go of me, you bastard! I don't have to tell you anything! Stop trying to control me!" I yelled back. _Master Cyclonis! __"Don't worry. The Dark Ace is almost there. Just keep fighting. I won't let them hurt you."_ "Wait. Brooke, when you space out, are you talking to Master Cyclonis?" Piper asked. "No." I told her. "Is she the one who's coming?" She pushed. "No!" I yelled. "Then it's the Dark Ace?" She asked. "NO!" I screamed. "Aerrow, it's one of those two." Piper stated. "Okay. Brooke, this is for your own good. We going to have to lock you up. Don't get mad. Please." Aerrow begged. When Master Cyclonis talked, it was out loud. _**"No! Leave her alone, Storm Hawk! If she wants to come to Cyclonia, then let her! Sky knights are supposed to help people! You're helping her by letting her make her own decisions! She wants to come back to the people who saved her life when she was too young to save herself! You'll be hurting her worse than I ever could by not letting her make her own choices! That's what I want to give her, sky knight! I want to give her freedom of choice! I want to give her right that she should have!"**_

A siren on the Condor went off. "The Dark Ace has arrived to come for _precious cargo_." Stork said, glaring at me. Aerrow pulled me into the hallway. "No! Let go!" I yelled. He was too strong for me. He pulled me into a room and closed the door. "Aerrow! Wait!" I yelled. He stepped into the room. "Why won't you let me go with them? They're the closest thing to family I have here." I told him. "They won't keep their promises. All those promises they made, of letting you wait until you're ready to battle, they won't follow through! I'm trying to protect, Brooke. I don't blame you. They're messing with you in a very sensitive frame of mind, but they _are_ tricking you. And about family, what about us? You have us." Aerrow told me. "They saved my life!" I told him. "Have you forgotten about all those times that _we _saved your life?" Aerrow asked. I was silent. _"Don't listen to him, Brooke! I keep my promises. I'll take care of you! Just hang in there for a few more seconds. The Dark Ace is almost there."__ No! No! I want to stay here! __"Brooke, don't make us do this the hard way. We just want to protect you. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." __No! This is kidnapping! __"It never stopped me before."__ You're a monster! Leave me alone! _"Aerrow. I don't want to go. Please don't let them take me." I begged. I was crying again. "Brooke!" Aerrow exclaimed. He pulled me into an embrace. "We won't let him take you. I promise." Aerrow told me. "How interesting. I thought sky knights never broke their promises. That's a bad habit of yours, making promises that you can't keep." The Dark Ace told Aerrow, his voice full of scorn and pure hatred.

* * *

**That's it! I worked really hard on this so I hope you loved it! I need an honest opinion. Do you like the mind thing? Is it confusing? Please answer these two questions in reviews so that I know whether to use mind talking again! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Meet Artemis!

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I also don't own the Legend of Zelda. There's a slight mention of it in this chapter. I only own my OC's! New character! Yay! Number2stormhawks fan has requested a character in this story so Artemis belongs to her! You want your own character, tell me and I'll let you have it and give you credit!!!_

_

* * *

_

"_**I'm keeping this promise, Dark Ace." Aerrow exclaimed. I stood up and glared at the Dark Ace. He smirked at me. "Isn't this what you wanted, Brooke?" He asked tauntingly. "Absolutely not! You were messing with my head!" I yelled. "Wouldn't you like to know the things said about you and your team, Aerrow?" The Dark Ace asked Aerrow. "Even if you tell me, I won't get mad at Brooke." Aerrow told him. "Let's see about that." The Dark Ace said. The conversation rang through the air, but it sounded a bit different. **_

_**The Storm Hawks don't care about me. **__**"Well, I wouldn't say that, Brooke. Everyone makes mistakes. Even I make mistakes."**__** Yeah, but at least you don't make fatal mistakes. If I stay with the Storm Hawks, I'm going to get hurt! **__**"Have they been threatening you?"**__** In their own way! They keep trying to kill me! Please, I want to go with you. **__**"Very well then. I'll send the Dark Ace."**_

"**No! You bastards! That wasn't the conversation!" I yelled. "See, Aerrow. The poor girl doesn't want you to know the horrible things that were said about you and your squadron. Would you like me to continue?" The Dark Ace asked. "No! Aerrow! That wasn't what I said, I swear! He took words and mixed them up! Master Cyclonis was the one who said that you guys don't care about me! I was the one who told **_**her**_** that everyone makes mistakes! I defended you guys!" I exclaimed. "She's lying, Aerrow. Remember how much she yelled at you. How much hatred she had for you then?" The Dark Ace asked.**

"**And there's where you make your slip. You said **_**then.**_** She isn't mad at us anymore. I know it." Aerrow said. I smiled at him. The Dark Ace pulled out his energy blades. "Too bad, Brooke. I was hoping that you'd go along with the lie and that I wouldn't have to force you to come with us. What happened to the thankfulness? We saved your life, and we can take it back." He told me. "You wouldn't!" Aerrow yelled at him. **

**The Dark Ace lunged at me. I screamed and jumped out of the way. **_**Where are the other Storm Hawks when you need them?**_** I ran and stood beside Aerrow. He handed me one of his energy swords. "Do you know how to use a sword?" He asked. "Yeah. I've never actually fought someone before, though. All I did was a little bit of fencing against **_**girls my age**_**. Quite a difference, I hope." I said. That made the Dark Ace mad. "Ha-ha. I mean, oops! You weren't supposed to hear that!" I yelled. The Dark Ace lunged toward me again, but Aerrow blocked the attack. **

"**How do you light it up?" I asked. He did it for me. I yelped. "Dude! This thing is FREAKY! F-R-E-A-K-Y!" I yelled. The Dark Ace came at me again. "Brooke! At least TRY to fight him!" Aerrow yelled. I swung the sword, and I actually connected with his. **_**Just pretend this is The Legend of Zelda, Phantom Hourglass. Pretend you're Link fighting Jolene. Link, I'm not a boy! Um… Lily! Pretend you're Lily fighting Jolene! Catch his sword and disarm him! **_**I hit his sword a couple of times when he swung to keep his sword away from me. Then, it was the big moment. I moved one foot back to keep my balance and to keep me in place. The Dark Ace swung his sword and I caught it. I rubbed my sword against his a couple of times to make sure that he was really caught, then, I lurched forward. He was surprised and dropped his sword. He looked at it, and Aerrow yelled, "Wow! Good job, Brooke!" Then, the Dark Ace did something unexpected. "Yes. Excellent job, Brooke. You've fallen right into my trap." He told me.**

**Before I could move, he kicked me legs. I fell and dropped Aerrow's sword. The Dark Ace caught me and dragged me out the door. "No!" I screamed. The Dark Ace picked up speed. "Aerrow!" I cried out as we reached his skimmer. "Shut up." The Dark Ace told me. He put me on his skimmer, and got on behind me. Then, he took off. I felt tears falling down my face as I saw the Condor disappear out of sight. **_**Why isn't Aerrow giving chase? **_

"**Looks like he doesn't care about you as much as you thought." The Dark Ace told me. I jumped at the sound of his voice right by my ear. I could feel myself giving in. I couldn't take anymore emotional stress. I just wanted to stay with one group of people, and looks like that would be the Cyclonians, since Aerrow wasn't saving me. I leaned against the Dark Ace. "Fine." I told him quietly. "What?" He asked. "I said fine. I give up. You win." I told him. "That's a much better attitude. You'll like it in Cyclonia." He told me. "I've been there before shirlock." I told him. "You're more of a guest this time." He told me. "Don't remind me." I muttered.**

**We landed in Cyclonia. He pulled me off the skimmer. I walked beside him down the hallways. "Where did you learn to fight? You disarmed me." The Dark Ace asked. "I disarmed you? I thought you were just doing that." I told him. "Where'd you learn to fight?" He repeated. "Why do you need to know? You already know how to fight!" I exclaimed. "Did Aerrow teach you?" The Dark Ace asked, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. "No. Didn't you hear him ask me if I knew how to fight?" I asked. The Dark Ace seemed to be thinking back to the fight, as if he'd forgotten. "Right. Who **_**did **_**you learn to fight from?" The Dark Ace demanded again. "Why **_**do**_** you want to know?" I demanded. "Stop answering my questions with another question! I'm just wondering, why won't you tell me? Is it someone in the Atmos?" He asked. "No. Someone back home." I told him. "With the school?" He asked. "No." I told him. "I heard you say something about fencing. Was it a private fencing tutor?" He asked. "Bingo. Exactumundo." I told him.**

**We began to walk down the hallways again. "I'm telling Master Cyclonis that you can fight." He told me. I widened my eyes and dug my heels into the ground. "No you won't!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you want her to know?" The Dark Ace asked, turning to face me. "I don't want her to put me on the battlefield yet. I mean, if she knows that I have these powers **_**and**_** I can fight, she'll have me out there before you can say 'attack.'" "No she won't. I promise. She's still going to train you to use your powers, then you could also train on fighting with me. How does that sound?" He asked. "I shrugged and said, "I guess it's fine." **

**The Dark Ace yanked my arm and I stumbled beside him. He began walking again, and I followed him. "You know, I'm really not the biggest fan of fighting." I told him. "You'll get used to it." He told me. "I don't know. That's more of my friend's talent, back at home." I told him. "What was your town's name?" He asked. "Springsteen." I told him. "Who was your friend?" He asked. "Her name was Artemis." I told him. We continued walking. **

**We entered Master Cyclonis' throne room. The Dark Ace bowed. I didn't. I just… Kinda stood there. "Hello, Brooke. A pleasure to talk to you in person again." She told me. "Not much of a pleasure to me." I muttered bitterly. "Girl…" The Dark Ace began angrily. "Wait, Dark Ace. Let the girl talk. I see that you're still bitter on us forcing you away, but you asked for it. You told us you were going to come and let me train you, and we don't let people take back their commitments to us easily." She told me. **_**Once you're in Cyclonis' hands, she never lets you go.**_** "I can see that." I told her. I smiled and laughed her cold, amused laugh. "I'm sure you can." She told me.**

**Master Cyclonis turned her back to us and told the Dark Ace, "Take her to her room and see if you can't get her to have a little more trust in us." The Dark Ace bowed briefly and walked out of the room. I hesitated, and then hurried after him, choosing to be with him alone, rather than Cyclonis. **_**She seems to be mad that I went back on my promise.**_** In **_**my**_** room, apparently, the Dark Ace glared at me. "What? What'd I do this time?" I asked. "I'm getting tired of lecturing you about your attitude toward Master Cyclonis." He told me. "You sound like a principle." I told him. "That's exactly what I'm talking about, and it needs to stop." He told me. "Whatever, mom." I said, sitting down on the bed. "Brooke, if you make Master Cyclonis mad enough, then even **_**I**_** won't be able to protect you." He told me.**

"**You're… Trying to protect me?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I could feel annoyance radiating off of him. He turned and took a deep breath. **_**Shit! I didn't get to grab my stuff!**_** Oh well. I still had my laptop and iPod. I pulled out my iPod. "What's that?" The Dark Ace asked, grabbing my arm. I looked up at him in shock. **_**He thinks my iPod is a weapon! **_**"It's an iPhone. It plays music." I told him. "Phone?" He asked. You have to have another phone with a number for it to work. It won't work here." I explained. He looked at me suspiciously, then dropped it. **_**Oh my Gawd! I thought he was gonna fucking break my phone. Ah, breathe, Brooke, breathe. **_

**A talon entered the room and told the Dark Ace something, whispering, stuttering, and saying sir often. I couldn't understand anything else. The Dark Ace turned to me and the talon left. "I need to go get something from the basement. Do you want to come, or do you want me to lock you in here?" He asked. "Hmm, I don't know. OF COURSE I WANT TO COME WITH YOU!" I exclaimed. The Dark Ace chuckled and led me out. **

**At the basement, the Dark Ace began walking down into the pitch black room. "Isn't there a light?" I asked. "No. We don't come down here that often, so we don't see what the use of using more crystal energy would be." He told me. I took a step, and nearly missed the first step. I yelped. "What?" The Dark Ace asked. "I'm gonna fall down the stairs!" I yelled after him. He took my arm and guided me down the stairs, chuckling the whole time. "Stop making fun of, it's not funny." I told him. "If you fell down the stairs, **_**that**_** would have been funny." He told me. "Yes, hilarious. Oh ha-ha, Brooke broke her face and just about every other bone in her body. Ha-ha-ha!" I mocked. **

**The Dark Ace walked to the back of the basement. I looked around the area closer to the door. At least there was a little bit of very dim light. I saw a black shape beside a box. It looked like it was breathing. It was a raven! I reached out to make sure it wasn't hurt, and it spread its wings, crowed, and flew off. I screamed and fell backwards. The Dark Ace was beside me in an instant. "What was that?" He asked. "A raven! What the hell was a raven doing down here?" I asked him. "I don't know. I got what I needed. We can leave." He told me. **

**Out in the hallway, on the way back to my room, the Dark Ace told me, "You're shaking." "Well it's not every day that I get attacked by a raven." I told him. "True." He said. He left me in my room. "I'm right next door if you need me." He told me, closing and locking the door. I heard a click on my windowsill. I turned to look. It was the raven. "Ummm… Hi… Birdie." I said slowly. I reached out to touch the raven and it landed on my arm. **

**I gasped. Its talons kind of hurt. I stroked its pretty, blackish purplish hair. It hopped off my arm and landed on the ground. Then, it changed into a person. I jumped onto my bed, and curled against the headboard. A girl with raven black hair and light purple streaks. "Hello, Brooke." She had a British accent… Could it be? It was…**

"**ARTEMIS!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and hugged her. "Brooke." She muttered. "Sorry." I told her. She wasn't much of a hug person. The door that separated mine and the Dark Ace's room opened. "Brooke, who are you talking t…" He glared at Artemis. "Come here, Brooke." He told me. "No, wait! Don't hurt her! She's my friend…!" The Dark Ace cut me off by pulling me back. Artemis glared at me. "I can take care of myself." She said, pulling out Dao* swords. **

**The Dark Ace talked quietly into a radio. I heard him, barely. "Master Cyclonis, someone is here to visit Brooke. Would you like to come get her while I take care of her friend?" "Of course. Keep her away from the intruder." Master Cyclonis said. "Yes, Master." The ark Ace said. He pushed me behind him. "Dark Ace! That's Artemis! The girl that I was telling you about! One of my friends! You can't hurt her!" I exclaimed. "I don't think you're in the right position to tell me what I can and can't do, Brooke." The Dark Ace told me. Master Cyclonis appeared behind me and took my arm. "Now, be good, and go with Master Cyclonis." He told me. **

"**Stay away from her. I'm taking her back to the Storm Hawks. She's not safe here. "I'm also planning to take care of some pains in the neck while I'm at it." Artemis said, calm, as always. "Artemis, is that the only reason you came here? Was to kill them and take me back to the Storm Hawks? I'm sorry to say that I would much rather stay here than with the Storm Hawks. They wouldn't want me there anyway. They didn't make any effort to save me. I don't want you hurting Master Cyclonis or the dark Ace either. They're the only ones who haven't betrayed me yet." I told her.**

"**What do you call what they've been doing the entire time you've been in the Atmos? I'd call that betrayal in the least." Artemis told me. "They've given me a room and they're training me. You always said that I needed to be stronger, and now that I can't the chance, you're trying to drag me away from it." I told her. She put her swords away. "Fine. Stay with them, then. Don't come crying to me when they do something bad to you." She told me. She turned into a wolf with fur the same colour as her hair. She jumped out the window.**

"**A shape shifter? Interesting. We should have to…" Master Cyclonis began before I interrupted. "No. Leave her alone. She left you alone, repay the favour. She wouldn't have done that usually. She probably didn't do it because she knew that I'd get mad at her. Not that she's scared of me, I'm a wimp, but still…" Master Cyclonis interrupted me. "Okay, okay. Have it your way. We'll leave the shape shifter alone." She said, leaving. I stared out the window. **_**Artemis, you have a **_**lot**_** of explaining to do.**_

* * *

**Stars**

***I don't know if spelled Dao right. **

**Hope you liked that chapter! Who is this Artemis character? Those of you who liked her, she will be back. Thanks Number2stormhawksfan for having me use this character. I have some interesting ideas of where the story could go with her. Don't ask me, I'm not telling. BTW, Number2stormhawksfan has written the story ****Ally's Atmos ****and ****Meltdown. She's currently working on another one too. You should check them out! Thanks for reading! Please review! ****J**


	12. Second to Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I don't own the song The Show or Like a Song by Lenka, who is an amazing singer. I only own my OCs! Artemis belongs to Number2stormhawksfan. **

* * *

The Dark Ace kept me locked in my room under guard the next few days, so I had plenty of time to think. _How did Artemis get here? How did she meet the Storm Hawks? When did she got here? I really need to talk to her, but I'm never gonna get out of here. I'm under too heavy of guard. The Dark Ace probably knows that I'll want to leave to talk to her. Even if I do get out, where would I go? The Storm Hawks won't take me back in, even if I did want to go to them, which I don't. I guess I'm stuck here._

* * *

The door opened, and the Dark Ace entered. I was lying on my bed, thinking. "Are you asleep?" He asked quietly. "Even if I was, that would've woken me up, thanks." I told him. He chuckled. "I'm just saying, you don't ask someone if they're asleep cause they'll be all, 'Now I'm not you bastard.'" I added. "Well, Master Cyclonis wishes to speak with you." He told me. I followed him to her throne room.

"Brooke, I have something very important to ask of you." Master Cyclonis said, as the Dark Ace and I walked in. "What?" I asked, cautiously. "I need you to use all your power to try and get us to the Far Side. Your friend, Artemis, has teamed up with the Storm Hawks and they're becoming quite troublesome. I would like to get the power that rests in the Far Side to end this." She told me.

"Wouldn't that end up hurting my friends?" I asked. "They're not your friends. They tried to hurt you. They're selfish." Master Cyclonis told me. _Not again! Just drop it, lady!_ "Artemis didn't do anything to hurt me." I told her. "She tried to take you back to the people who did hurt you. A true friend would know that they weren't the right people to hang around with." She said. "You just proved my point. A true friend would drop it and let me stay where I want to. That's exactly what she did, and I'm starting to wonder if maybe she was right and I was wrong." I said.

_Shut up! You're gonna get yourself locked up!_ I didn't care anymore. Master Cyclonis could _not_ hurt my friends, and I was done letting her put ideas in my mind that she's my real friend, and my only real friend in this world. Master Cyclonis glared at me. "Are we really going to have to do this the… uncivilized way?" She asked. I glared back at her. _I guess so._ "That's too bad." She said, pulling out a crystal.

I backed up slightly. A crimson light came out of the crystal and encircled me. It wasn't touching me yet. "I'm giving you one last chance, Brooke." Master Cyclonis told me. I sighed and hesitantly said, "Fine." The crimson light disappeared. "I thought you'd agree. We'll be leaving tomorrow." She said. "Wait. If you've already been to the Far Side, wouldn't you already know how to get there?" I asked. "That was a long time ago, Brooke. The boundaries have changed. We're bringing you just in case we can't get in." Master Cyclonis told me. "Well, what if I can't get you in either?" I asked. "Oh, you'll get us in. Trust me." She said. _I don't like the sound of that._

* * *

I was back in my room, about to go to sleep. I was dreading tomorrow. That night, I dreamt about home again. It was another Christmas dream.

_I was back home. It was the talent show. "And now… Brooklyn!" Mrs. Rhodesia announced. I got on the stage and announced, "This is 'The Show' by Lenka._

_I'm just a little bit_

_Caught in the middle _

_Life is a maze_

_And love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go_

_I can't do it alone_

_(I've tried)_

_And I don't know why_

_Rachelle smiled at me from the stands. She began to mouth the words along with me._

_Slow it down_

_Make it stop_

_Or else my heart is going to pop_

_Cuz it's too much_

_Yeah, it's a lot_

_To be something I'm not_

_Mrs. Rhodesia made a face and I began to smile as I sang._

_I'm a fool_

_Out of love_

_Cuz I just can't get enough_

_I'm just a little bit_

_Caught in the middle_

_Life is maze_

_And love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go_

_I can't do it alone_

_(I've tried)_

_And I don't know why_

_Rachelle began to clap to the beat and everyone joined along. I became more confident, all thanks to her._

_I am just a little girl_

_Lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared_

_But don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down_

_I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

_The sun is hot_

_In the sky _

_Just like a giant spotlight_

_The people follow the sign_

_And synchronize in time_

_It's a joke_

_Nobody knows_

_They've got a ticket to that show_

_Yeah_

_I'm just a little bit_

_Caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze_

_And love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go_

_I can't do it alone_

_(I've tried)_

_And I don't know why_

_I am just a little girl_

_Lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared_

_But don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down_

_I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

_Oh oh_

_Just enjoy the show_

_Oh oh_

_I'm just a little bit_

_Caught in the middle_

_Life is maze_

_And love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go_

_I can't do it alone_

_(I've tried)_

_And I don't know why_

_I am just a little girl_

_Lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared_

_But don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down_

_I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

_Dum de dum_

_Dudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_Dum de dum_

_Dudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_Just enjoy the show_

_The crowd broke into thunderous applause and Rachelle gave me a thumbs up. Mrs. Rhodesia took the microphone and told me, "You did amazing." _

_I got compliments on how well I did for the rest of the year, and that's when I made the decision to begin doing solos. It was the best decision of my life._

* * *

I woke up, aware of someone in my room. I sat up quickly, and gasped. "Sorry, Brooke." It was Master Cyclonis. I sighed in relief. "You scared me." I told her. She sat on my bed. "I didn't know that you could sing." She said. _Of course you didn't. You're the last person I would tell. _"Was I projecting again? Sorry." I told her. "It was… thrilling. I felt everything that you did, and I see why you chose to keep singing. You were amazing." She told me.

"Amazing at what?" The Dark Ace asked, entering from his room. "Singing." Master Cyclonis told him. "You're an eavesdropper, man." I told him. "No I'm not." He said. "Then how did you know what we were talking about, you eavesdropper?" I asked. "Well, you weren't exactly whispering, and you almost screamed." He told me. "Yeah, whatever. You're an eavesdropped." I told him.

"So sorry to interrupt this very entertaining argument, but Brooke needs time and privacy to get ready. It's almost time to leave." Master Cyclonis said, striding out of the room. "Just knock on my door when you're done and I'll take you to get some breakfast." The Dark Ace told me. "Okay. Thanks." I told him. I dressed and was brushing out my hair when I began to sing quietly, almost subconsciously.

_I can't forget you when you're gone_

_Your like a song_

_That goes around in my head_

_And how I regret_

_It's been so long_

_Oh what went wrong_

_Could it be something I said_

_Time, make it go faster_

_Or just rewind_

_To back when I'm wrapped in your arms_

_Ahooh_

_Dum da di da_

_Da da da dum_

_Da da da dum_

_Da da da dum da da di dum_

_Da di dum dum_

_Da da da dum_

_Da da da dum_

_Da da da dum la da da di da dum_

_All afternoon long_

_It's with me_

_The same song_

_You left a light on_

_Inside me_

_My love_

_I can remember_

_The way that it felt_

_To be holding onto you_

_Da dum da da di dum_

_Ooh dum di dum_

_I can't forget you when you're gone_

_You're like a song_

_That goes around in my head_

_And how I regret_

_It's been so long_

_Oh what went wrong_

_Could it be something I said_

_Time, make it go faster_

_Or just rewind_

_To back when I'm wrapped in your arms_

_Time_

_Make it go faster_

_Or just decide_

_To come back to my happy heart._

_Ahooh oh_

I walked to the Dark Ace's door and knocked on it. He opened it. "That was an eerie song that you were singing." He told me. "You could hear me?" I asked, shocked. "A high voice carries. Need me to explain?" He asked, smiling. "Save your breath, I won't remember if you do." I told him. We left to eat breakfast, and then… the time came.

I rode with the Dark Ace on the long trip to the barrier to the Far Side. As soon as I saw it, all the memories came rushing back. _Climbing the mountain, leaving Evoynne behind, getting captured by that talon, meeting the Cyclonians, learning of the Atmos, meeting the Storm Hawks, being betrayed by the Storm hawks, my power._ It was almost too much to take. "Are you ready Brooke?" Master Cyclonis asked, pulling up next to the Dark Ace and I. "Ready for what?" I asked her. "To get into the Far Side, you have to use your powers."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Hope you liked it! If you didn't, sucks for you! Just kidding. I think my next chapter may be my last, but be counting on a sequel. ;) Keep reading! You guys are awesome! ****J**


	13. Last Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks or any other thing I use that someone else has already made up! I don't own the song The Show or Like a Song by Lenka, who is an amazing singer. I only own my OCs! Artemis belongs to Number2stormhawksfan. Last chapter people! If I get three reviews, then I'll make a sequel and a Christmas story!**

* * *

"I thought you said that you'd train me, and let me wait before I had to use my powers." I told Master Cyclonis, panicking. "I said that I'd train you and let you wait to use your powers _in a battle._" She told me. I glared at her. "You're a bitch, you know that?" I asker her. She smiled and told me, "I know. Now, what you have to do is concentrate your powers and imagine a wave of energy crashing across a shield of glass that's right above the mountains and shattering it."

I looked at the mountains. "I was really hoping that the mountains wouldn't have changed and you could've gotten in without me." I muttered. "So do we, but this is how it must be. Now, go. Get rid of the barrier." Master Cyclonis told me. She held her crystal staff toward me. I closed my eyes.

_I saw myself with my eyes closed. I began to hover slightly, and a pink wave of energy shot out from my body. The Dark Ace dodged out of the way. The pink wave flew toward the mountains and hit an invisible barrier, making it glow red. I sent out another pink wave, which hit the now red barrier and cracked it. "One more Brooke!" Master Cyclonis exclaimed. Another pink wave hit the barrier and shattered it. _

I opened my eyes. The barrier was gone_. I'm sorry, Atmos, and most importantly, I'm sorry, Storm Hawks! I let you all down! I let down my world as well as this one. I helped the Cyclonians win._

The Cyclonians moved forward. I was exhausted. I leaned against the Dark Ace, breathing heavily. "Just rest for now, Brooke. We'll need you again later." Master Cyclonis told me. I couldn't fall asleep, so I just looked around. Nothing had changed, but things were about to. "So this is the Far Side." Master Cyclonis marveled. I looked forward. Springsteen. Home.

Master Cyclonis looked at the Dark Ace and nodded at him. "Talons! Attack!" He commanded. The talons shot forward, beginning to shoot at the townspeople. Everyone began to scream and scramble. "No! Don't hurt anyone!" I begged to Master Cyclonis. "If they surrender, then no one will be harmed." She told me. "But… They'll never surrender!" I yelled. "Too bad for them." She said, glaring evilly at the town. "Please." I begged again. She held up a finger and said, "Hush."

"But…" I began, but Master Cyclonis waved her hand at the Dark Ace and he covered my mouth. Master Cyclonis watched the invasion with slight interest. I yelled against the Dark Ace's hand. The army was going to be called in and I was _not_ gonna be arrested as an accomplice to these two. They'd put us in the same cell in jail and I'd have to spend the rest of my life with them! No way! Not happening!

I kept yelling and Master Cyclonis finally gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Dark Ace, let her go." He took his hand off my mouth and I said, "You're gonna get us arrested! And put in jail! I'm not spending the rest of my life in a cell with you people!" I exclaimed. "We're not going to get caught. Your world isn't strong enough or advanced enough to even have a hope against us." Master Cyclonis told me. "So much comforting! BTW, I'm taking the part about how we're not advanced enough and changing it to we're not smart enough, and I'm insulted." I told her. "I'm gonna gag you." She told me. "Yeah, I totally believe a you." I said sarcastically.

And… that's how it ended. With a gag over my mouth. _Epic failure. Now I'm gonna fall off this skimmer, just to be troublesome. _Master Cyclonis had put me on her skimmer so that the Dark Ace could go help the talons. Basically, she was holding me on because she wouldn't let me touch anything. She said I'd kill both of us. Pshhh. Whatever! I also think she might have guessed my plan to jump off the skimmer because I heard her mutter something, but all I heard of it was 'suicidal girl.' _Well then. _

I fought against the gag. I wanted to beg her not to hurt my family or friends. "Stop it." Master Cyclonis told me calmly. I began to squirm, and she had to stop watching the battle and hold tighter onto me to keep me from falling off. "Brooke! Cut it out!" She exclaimed. I yelled against the gag again. "What do you want?" She asked. _Hmmm? I don't know! I'm yelling against a gag and fighting to get it off. What do you think I want?!?! _I glared at her and yanked my arm away from her. She grabbed again. "No. I'm not letting you go." She told me. I screamed against the gag in frustration, rolling my eyes.

"Do you want the gag off?" She asked. I nodded, yelling in triumph. She narrowed her eyes, as if debating whether to take the gag off or not. Finally, she gave in and took it off. "Now, what do you want?" She asked. "Don't hurt my family or friends! Please!" I begged, grabbing her arm. She seemed taken aback by me touching her and it took her a minute to answer. "For all I know, every person in this town is your friend!" She snapped. "No! I don't care about the tourists. They can go to hell! I don't know them, and if you see a guy with black hair sticking straight out of his head, tell him it looks retarded, but not my family." I told her.

Master Cyclonis considered it. "How many?" She finally asked. "Six." I told her, after counting in my head. "Fine. What are their names?" She asked. "Um… Bridget Collins, my Mom, Kenneth Collins, my Dad, Evoynne Basten, Violet Greer, Chris Mattix, and… that's all." I said. "That was five." Master Cyclonis told me. "You calling me dumb?" I asked her. After a little bit, she said, "Yes!" I gasped dramatically. "You're mean!" _Wait! _"Hey! You're distracting me from the battle!" I yelled at her.

"If I send down a report that those that you named are not to be harmed, will you behave?" Master Cyclonis asked. I hesitated, but ended up nodding. Master Cyclonis smiled and sent a message to the talons. She said, "Before hurting anyone, ask for names. If Bridget Collins, Kenneth Collins, Evoynne Basten, Violet Greer, or Chris Mattix is found, leave them be." She said. She put her radio back on her skimmer, and smiled as pleasantly as she could at me. "Thank you." I told her quietly.

Suddenly, we heard a huge engine. _The army has arrived. _When I turned, I saw that the sound was not the army, but the… "Storm Hawks!" Master Cyclonis yelled angrily. I saw someone standing on the front of the ship with Dao swords. _Artemis!_ Maybe my world wasn't doomed after all! _Man, I sound like Stork. We're doomed!_ Master Cyclonis put her hands on the handlebars and took off. She landed and drove to the Dark Ace. "Take care of those children! I'm going to take Brooke back to Cyclonia." She told him. "Yes, Master." He told her. Then, he turned and flew towards the Storm Hawks and Artemis. "No." I breathed. Master Cyclonis drove off and looped around. She flew back into the Atmos. A purple light passed us, missing us by inches. Master Cyclonis turned. It was Artemis! The battle for the world had begun.

* * *

**Remember what I said at the beginning of the story. Three reviews from different people, (don't get any ideas) or no sequel or Christmas story! Hope you liked this story! I think this might be a good way to end!**

**The end?**


End file.
